Lebanon High
by Kenzidrew28
Summary: Gabriel is a high school student attending Lebanon High, a school complete with all of our favorite characters. There, the Latin teacher takes a liking to Gabriel, but Josh doesn't. ABO,MPREG,SABRIEL,DESTIEL, and a slight ship of Kevin/Charlie. I don't normally ship it, but it seems kind of cool. The first chapter is a list of the staff. You guys are gonna be very pleased!
1. Staff List Ch 1

Meg Masters-Principal-Beta

Nick Pellegrino (can't find anything else)-Vice Principal-Alpha

Jody Mills-Super Intendent-Beta

Fergus Macleod-Janitor-Beta-Rowena's Son

Ellen Harvelle-Head Lunch Lady-Beta-Jo's Mom

Jo Harvelle-Lunch Lady-Beta-Ellen's Daughter

Robert Singer-Librarian-Beta

Sam Winchester-Latin-Alpha-Dean's Younger Brother

Dean Winchester-Wood Shop and Football Coach-Alpha-Sam's Older Brother-Castiel's Husband

Castiel Novak-American History-Omega-Dean's Wife

Kevin Tran-Math-Alpha-Charlie's Husband

Charlie Bradbury-Computer Science-Beta-Kevin's Wife

Rowena Macleod-Science-Beta-Fergus' Mother

Chuck Shurley-English Language Arts-Omega


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warnings: Fluff, angst, hints of mpreg, attempted rape, language, and overall insanity.**_

* * *

"High school. Fuck. Hopefully they won't be able to smell me. Who am I kidding? They're going to fucking smell me. They probably already did. I should've just climbed to the top of the school and screamed it from the rooftop. I AM A NEWLY PRESENTED OMEGA!" Gabriel yelled to himself, unaware that he had an audience.

"Ha. Keep talking to yourself, weirdo," Josh, an alpha and the captain of the football team, said.

He walked up to Gabriel with his friends and knocked the books out of his hands.

He laughed with his other friends and walked away. As he was walking away, he yelled, "Welcome to Lebanon High, asshat!" He laughed even harder at that.

"Thanks, I guess," he whispered, though no one was listening.

* * *

He ran to get into school, not wanting to be late for his first class. He was excited for his first class. He hadn't even seen the school before this day, but he had heard rumors about his teacher. His godly looks, his luscious locks, his beautiful brown eyes, his unmatched height, his extremely noticeable abs that you could see through even the loosest shirts, and did he mention his smoldering looks, perfect ass, and the fact that he was a single ALPHA?!

He got half-way through the crowd when it suddenly parted. He turned around not understanding what the hell was happening. _I just had to push through thirty fucking jocks standing around, fifteen beta bitches applying thirteen layers of lip gloss, and six omegas oogling over fucking Josh. Fucking Josh. I fucking hate Josh. Wait, why the hell did the whole crowd just part?_

He looked up and saw the two hottest men walking down the hallway. Mr. and Mr. Winchester. Or Sam and Dean if you got literal. Sam was walking a little bit in front of Dean. Gabriel was standing right in the middle of the hallway seeing as he didn't know what the hell was going on.

As they walked down the hallway, all of the betas, omegas, and even a few alphas were screaming and squealing and no doubt thinking NSFW thoughts. He was lost in thought when Sam stopped in front of him.

"Ahem," Sam, Mr. Winchester said, clearing his throat, "you dropped your books."

He looked down and realized he had, in fact, dropped his books.

Sam reached down and picked them up, causing another wave of squealing and screaming and Dean smiled and... Sam was holding out the books but Gabriel was practically drooling over him.

"Ha, NERD!" Josh yelled. Everyone laughed. Except Sam and Dean. Sam turned around and gave him a smack on the back of the head. Dean turned to him and gave him a yellow slip. Which, after asking around, Gabriel found that it was a 'benching'. Dean had benched him. For one practice. Apparently he wasn't Mr. Winchester. They were Mr. and _Coach_ Winchester.

Sam turned back to Gabriel and smiled. He said, "Don't let asshole alphas bother you. You seem to have a higher IQ than the whole football team. Just come to me or the coach if you have any problems. Oh and, welcome to Lebanon High. I'm Mr. Winchester. Everyone is keen on calling me Sam, however. I teach Latin. My brother, Dean, teaches shop class. Let me walk you to your first class."

"I- my-my name is Gabriel. You can call me Gabe. My uh first class is uhm your class."

The crowd was silent, save some snickering, until Mr. Novak, the History teacher, ran up behind Dean and put his arm around him. Only then did Gabriel notice the tight suits they were wearing.

"Hey babe," Dean said, kissing Mr. Novak on the lips.

"Hey, who is this? Is it the new kid?"

"Yeah. Already getting tormented. Such a pity."

"What?" Mr. Novak asked.

"Losing my BEST PLAYER TO A BENCH BECAUSE HE'S AN ASSHOLE," Dean yelled loud enough so that everyone, including Josh, heard. Everyone started laughing again and Josh stormed off.

The crowd looked back at Sam and the new kid to see them walking into his classroom, chatting it up.

"That kid is gonna be trouble," Mr. Novak said, walking with Dean.

"Not as much as your next heat, Cas," Dean whispered, hoping nobody heard them. Nobody did. They were too busy staring at Mr. Novak's beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

"So how long have you lived in Lebanon, Gabriel?"

"About a month. This is my first day at school."

"Are you a freshman?"

"Y-yes."

"I sense you're nervous."

"Yeah."

The bell rang and Gabriel sat in the back of the classroom.

"Hey, dickweed, you're in my seat," Josh said, grabbing the back of Gabriel's shirt.

"JOSHUA MIRANDA JACKSON, COME HERE NOW," Sam yelled from his desk.

Everyone laughed hysterically.

"Gabriel, I'd like to see you after last period."

Gabriel smiled to himself, knowing that everyone envied him.

The whole class period went by in a daze. They learned how to say family names like mother, father, brother, sister, uncle, etc. Gabriel was excited for second period. He was happy with Latin class, but he had shop class during second period.

Once the bell rang, Gabriel got his books and his lucky pencil with moose antlers and headed for the door.

"Gabe. Can we talk?" Mr. Winchester asked.

"Uh y-yeah...sure."

Sam walked over to the door. He turned to face Gabriel as he shut and locked it. He pushed Gabriel onto the desk and pulled off his jacket. He took off his own shirt, tie, and suit jacket.

Gabriel looked up at Sam's lust blown eyes.

"Gabe."

"What?"

"Gabriel? Gabe. Gabe."

"WHAT?"

"Gabriel," Sam said in a singsong voice, "wake up..."

"Holy shit."

Gabriel jolted up and looked around the classroom. It was empty besides a smiling Sam Winchester.

"Gabriel, please don't fall asleep in my class. I take it as an insult when you can't keep interest in my teaching. Now, you have about a minute before the bell rings to start second period. You'd best hurry."

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. In shop class, a beta spilled her coffee all over Dean's shirt, and he took it off and spent the rest of class without a shirt on. Nobody learned anything. He was cutting wood or something. Gabriel could tell that with Dean's shirt off, there was some wood in the room too hard to cut.

Third period was okay, he didn't want to be there though. Mr. Novak droned on and on about some war he didn't care about. He would've much rather been in Mr. Winchester's class. Fourth period was right before his lunch period. He had math with Mr. Tran, the slim yet adorable beta. In his fifth period, he met Mr. Tran's wife, Mrs. Bradbury. She teaches computer science. She was by far his second favorite teacher. She was funny, goofy, and silly. His science class was next, and the weirdest. Ms. Macleod. She was something else. And the English teacher he had for seventh period was a shy, quiet omega. His name was Mr. Shurley.

* * *

And finally, it was time for school to be over. He made his way down the hall to Mr. Winchester's classroom.

"Come in, Gabriel," Mr. Winchester said, pulling off his tie.

"May I ask what this is about?"

"You may, and you did. This is because you're different."

"What?"

"You're different from every omega I've ever met."

"I'm dreaming again, aren't I?"

Sam immediately smiled and stared into his golden brown eyes. "You had a dream about me? What was it about?" Sam just couldn't stop smiling.

"I-I-I...it-it...w-well I..."

"Doesn't matter. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I uh live at a motel."

"Alone?!"

"Y-yes."

"Fuck it. Gabriel, you're coming home with me."

"No. I can't. I-I'm about to be in heat."

"Oh. I-I promise I won't try anything. I just, I don't want you going out alone this close to your heat."

Gabriel was tired and he wanted to go home, but he wasn't going home with Sam. He still didn't trust him. He grabbed his bag and rushed past Sam on his way.

"Wait, Gabe, I didn't meant to offend you."

"Leave me the hell alone, Mr. Winchester."

* * *

Gabriel got outside and stood in front of the school.

Josh came up behind him and covered his mouth. He grabbed Gabriel's waist and pulled him back a few feet.

He pushed Gabriel to the ground and caused him to scrape his forearm on a rock.

Then he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him behind a large tree. He pushed him to the ground and straddled him.

"I'll teach you to get me 'benched'. You cunt! You're nothing but dirty trash. You fucking scum!" Josh yelled as he punched Gabriel in the jaw.

He tore Gabriel's shirt and ripped his pants down. Josh pulled Gabriel's boxers down and then worked on his own pants. Gabriel thought this was as good a time as any to make his escape.

He struggled to get up but Josh pushed his chest down and punched him square in the face. He had a nasty bruise under his left jaw from earlier, and now he had a broken nose and black eye.

* * *

Sam was walking outside when he smelled it. He could smell Gabriel's blood.

"You motherfucker!" Sam growled as he dropped his stuff and ran. "I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Josh pulled his boxers down just as Sam turned the corner.

"Hey shithead! Over here you dick!" Sam yelled, startling Josh.

He tried to get away, but no matter the situation, Sam would have caught up to him.

He grabbed Josh by the back of his shirt and let go for a millisecond.

Josh thought he could escape but Sam put him in a choke-hold. "If you even look at him the wrong way again, I swear to God, I'll kill you. You better run because I'm calling the cops, Miranda," Sam growled, punching him in the jaw, nose, and eye. "RUN!" Sam said, letting go before he accidentally killed him.

Sam turned to a trembling Gabriel and kneeled next to him. He pulled up Gabriel's boxers and pants carefully. He just held him, until he started crying. Then he held him tighter until he was just hiccuping.

"Looks like you have no choice, you're coming home with me. There's no way I'm going to leave you alone in your little motel room tonight."

Sam picked him up bridal style and carried him to the backseat of his car. He laid him down gently and kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna be right here okay? I just have to call the cops."

"O-o-okay."

Sam called the cops and told them Josh's address and full name, stating that Josh had "tried to rape _my_ omega," emphasis on the 'my'.

Gabriel couldn't help but smile.

Sam got in the driver's seat and said, "I'm going to take care of you, okay? I need to take you to the hospital. But I'm going to stay with you the whole time, I am not going to leave you. You're going to be okay, Gabe. Nobody is ever going to hurt you while I'm around."

* * *

Five minutes went by before Gabriel said anything.

"S-S-Sam?"

"What is it, Gabriel?"

"I-I'm s-sorry," Gabriel whispered, spitting up blood.

"Don't be. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I've caused you so much trouble."

"No you haven't. Anyways, we're here."

Sam got out of the car and picked Gabriel up, bridal style.

"Let's go get you some help, okay?"

"P-p-please."

Sam carried Gabriel in the front door and a few people gasped.

A nurse ran over and showed them to a room.

She motioned to the bed but Gabriel held onto Sam tightly.

"Please, Miss, he's been through so much tonight."

"Fine. Do you know how he got these injuries?"

"An alpha attempted to rape him," Sam said, sitting on the bed while still holding Gabriel.

"D-d-don't let th-them touch me, Sam."

"I won't," Sam said, looking down at the curled up Gabriel and started stroking his long, golden brown hair. "It's gonna be okay, baby."

"Sir, can I get your name?"

"Sam. Sam Winchester. His is Gabriel."

"What's his last name?"

"Uh..Clemens."

"Is he your omega?"

"Uh no."

"Any relatives?"

Sam looked down at Gabriel and he shook his head. Sam squeezed him tighter and pulled him closer.

"Residence?"

Sam told her where he lived, not where Gabriel lived. Gabriel smiled at that, but stopped when she asked her next question.

"Was he raped?"

"NO!" Gabriel yelled and curled up even further into Sam, if at all possible.

"No, he wasn't raped. It was an attempted rape. I called the police. Can you just get a doctor in here or something?!"

The nurse nodded and walked out the door.

As soon as she was gone, Gabriel looked up at Sam.

Only then did Sam realize just how much blood was on Gabriel. His teeth were coated, his left eye was swollen almost shut and was purple-ish in color. Right below his left jaw was bruised to the point where Sam couldn't believe it was once Gabriel's skin tone. The bridge of his nose was broken and bloody.

"Oh Gabriel," Sam sighed, tears in his eyes, as he kissed Gabriel on the forehead. "If I ever see him again, I promise I'll kill him."

"Why do you like me, Sam?"

"Because you're the most beautiful, smartest, silliest omega I've ever met."

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Dean said from the doorway, holding Castiel's hand.

"Fuck you, Dean. Why are you here?"

Gabriel shielded his face from everyone.

"Cas and I were called in by our doctor. We'll talk about it later. Why are _you_ here?"

"Josh."

"JOSH?! Oh he is soooo suspended."

"He tried to rape Gabe."

"If you don't kill him by tomorrow then, yes, Dean, he is 'soooo suspended'," Mr. Novak said. He walked up to Gabriel and laid a hand in Gabriel's hair, causing him to flinch.

"Cas, he doesn't-"

"Let me handle it," Mr. Novak said, "My name is Castiel. You obviously know me as your third period history teacher. But I am also an omega. Dean is my alpha. If you ever need someone to talk to, someone who might understand, I can help. You may not believe me, but I've been through something similar. Not exactly what you're going through, but it was similar."

"Castiel, I never knew that you were-"

"Later, Dean. Gabriel, my boyfriend and I are leaving now. But if you ever need to talk, ask Sam or me or my obnoxious boyfriend."

"O-okay." Gabriel said turning his head. Dean and Castiel were both shocked at the damage. Dean was livid and Castiel was close to tears.

Dean whispered in Sam's ear. "Did you catch him?"

"Yes."

Castiel and Gabriel were chatting. Gabriel had finally crawled off of Sam's lap.

"Did you call the cops?"

"Yes. I had him in my hands. I could've killed him. But I didn't. I let him go and called the cops."

"Did you at least hurt him as bad as...?"

"Gabriel? Yes. Dean, I like him. You need to remember his name."

"Whatever you say, Sam."

"I mean it, Dean. He's different. I think I-"

"Alright Mr. uh... Winchester. We're going to clean him up and see if he needs stitches. He also seems to be coughing up blood, so we're going to check for internal bleeding. He is definitely going to be needing pain meds. If there's nothing serious, you'll probably be able to take him home tonight," the doctor said without even looking up from his clipboard.

"Uh, Doctor?" Sam asked. "You're acting like you get cases like this everyday."

"Well, yeah. A lot of alphas like it a little rough with their omegas. Sometimes they get out of hand," he said, nonchalantly.

"I'm not his alpha. An alpha beat him up and tried to rape him. What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sam yelled, startling Gabriel. This caused Gabe to crawl into Sam's lap again. _This teenager is going to be the death of me. Wait, isn't he 15?! I'm fucked. A 22-year-old dating a 15-year-old? The principal is going to...not give a shit. It's Meg. She'll laugh her ass off._

"We should get started."

* * *

 _An hour later._

Sam walked into the waiting room where Dean and Castiel were sitting. Dean looked up at a frantic Sam.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

Sam started subtly crying. "Broken nose, black eye, stitches on his forearm, busted lip. He's also got a cracked jaw and bruised ribs."

"Josh is dead. As soon as I find him, he's off the team, the school roster, and the mortal plane," Dean growled.

"Dean, calm down, leave it be. The police will handle it," Castiel said, looking around.

"Guys, you can go home, I'm going to go back and sign the papers they need me to sign so I can take him home," Sam said, getting finicky.

"Home? To your house? And how can he leave with bruised ribs?" Dean groused.

"Dean, he lives at a motel. I'm going to check him out and get his stuff. He's going to stay with me. And the bruising is only minor. It's not bad enough to keep him overnight. They were tempted, but I persuaded them to let him leave," Sam argued.

"Alright. Dean, let's go. My scent block is wearing off and I need my beauty sleep. And you need to get some ass tonight. Maybe. Are we staying at my place or yours?" Castiel said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Yours. I wish you would move in with me, though," Dean said, following him.

"No. You don't want to get married, then I'm not moving in with you. If we're not taking the marriage step, then I'm not going to enable you by moving in with you."

"Cas, I'll marry you. We kind of should before you know who arrives."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. Now, will you move in with me?"

"Yes. You're totally getting more than just ass tonight."

"Onward to your place, then!"

Sam laughed and then rubbed his face. He had to get back to Gabriel.

* * *

"Sam!"

"What, Gabriel?" Sam asked, worried.

"Let's go hoooome. I want circus peanuts and cupcakes."

"What the fuck?"

"Mr. Winchester, we've given him some pain meds to help ease the... he...HE IS IN A LOT OF PAIN. I pray for the alpha's soul who did this, because I'd kill him if I were you. Hell, I'd kill him if I were me. And I am!" The nurse said.

"Okay. Let's go Gabriel."

Gabriel giggled and smiled, "Okay Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. Wait...how did you know my name?" Gabriel asked, poking Sam on the nose.

"You told me at school."

"We go to school together?!"

"I'm your Latin teacher."

"Hehe. Are we dating? I'm screwing the Latin teacher."

"No you're not. Not yet."

"Way to ruin all my fun, Mr. ...boop!" Gabriel said, poking Sam on the nose again.

They stopped walking right next to Sam's car.

"WOOOH. Is this _your_ car? It looks soooo..."

"Expensive? That's because it is. It's a 2015 Chevrolet Camaro."

"Holyyyyy shittt. Who are you again?"

"I'm Sam Winchester. Your Latin teacher. We met-"

Gabriel cut him off by kissing him on the lips.

"Just yanking your chains, Mr. Winchester," Gabriel said, smiling.

"Oh. You wouldn't mind if we did that again, would you?"

"No, but it does hurt."

Sam kissed him as lightly as he could, until he couldn't breathe.

"Let's take you home, Gabriel."

"Okie dokie. Whatever you want Mr. Winchester."

"Please, Gabe, stop calling me that. Call me Sam."

"Okay, Samantha."

Sam kissed Gabriel again, hoping to shut him up.

"You know, you're my first."

"First what?" Sam asked, looking over to find Gabriel sleeping.

* * *

 _10 MINUTES LATER_

"Okay. Hey...Gabriel...we're here."

"Where?"

"My house."

"Don't try any funny business, okay?"

"I promise, Gabe."

Gabriel got out of the car and stretched. Sam walked over to him and Gabriel wrapped his arms around his teacher. Sam just stood there and held him for a few minutes.

* * *

They walked inside and Sam got Gabriel situated on his bed. Sam was going to take the couch, because he wasn't going to invade Gabriel's privacy by sleeping in the bed with him. He also decided that the bed was more comfortable than the couch, and Gabriel deserved it. After all he had been through tonight, Sam was going to at least give him a warm bed.

"Sam?"

Sam sat up and looked at Gabriel standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

He was clad in plaid boxers. He had a wrap around his rib-cage, stitches and a wrap on his arm, and his lips were glistening because he was wearing the chap stick that the nurse gave him to help with the busted lip. He had medical tape on the bridge of his nose. His black eye and bruised jaw were very noticeable, even with most of the lights off.

"Yes Gabriel?"

"Will you come lay with me? I can't sleep alone. Not tonight."

"Yes. Absolutely. You never have to sleep alone again. Just say the word."

"Sam?"

"What?"

"I'm saying the word."

TBC

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Thanks Guest for reviewing. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You were my first reviewer ever. Have fun with this chapter. And don't think Lebanon High is done bullying Gabriel. But Sam will protect him. And that scene with Dean and Castiel in the hospital? Pay attention to everything that is said by them. I also thought of this thing called 'scenting'. It's when a victim with PTSD or something similar gets attached to the scent of the person who saved them. Like, in this case, Gabriel gets attached to Sam's scent, and he panics without it._

 _I'm not really going to write that into the story, but it'd be a cool subplot, right?_

 _Anyways, thanks for viewing and reviewing. Please, by all means, review again._

 _Think of Lebanon High as a pool. In the staff list, I gave the reader a quick, millisecond long swirlie and pulled them out. Then I asked if they liked it. With this chapter, I pushed the reader in and immediately pulled them back out. So, did you like it?_

 _Oh, and welcome to Lebanon High._

 _*EVIL LAUGHTER*_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warnings: Fluff, angst, language, mpreg, and overall nothingness._**

* * *

 _"Will you come lay with me? I can't sleep alone. Not tonight."_

 _"Yes. Absolutely. You never have to sleep alone again. Just say the word."_

 _"Sam?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm saying the word."_

"Y-you're..."

"Sam, I'm saying the word. I don't ever want to sleep alone again."

Sam ran up to Gabriel and hugged him tightly in his arms. Gabriel quietly screamed, causing Sam to let him go.

"Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" Sam asked, worried.

"No. Yes. Let's pretend I'm okay. I was almost raped. My fucking LATIN TEACHER rescued me. He might be in love with me! I have a cracked jaw. So I can't move my fucking mouth. I can talk, but I can't enunciate. I can't see out of my left eye. I can't smell...anything other than blood. Hurts to breathe and laugh and move and exist! My right arm has threads holding it TOGETHER. AND THERE'S NOTHING HOLDING ME TOGETHER. AND I CAN'T DO AN EXASPERATED SIGH, BECAUSE THAT WOULD HURT."

"Gabriel, I..."

"I know. You're sorry. Why the hell do you like me?!"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No."

"Well you should. I fell for you the second I saw you," Sam giggled at this next part. "and your books fell for me. At least I think they did. We may never know why they were on the floor when we first met."

"Let's just go to bed."

Sam and Gabriel laid down. Gabriel laid on Sam's bare chest and they talked for two hours.

Since they got home at 1:00 AM, they went to sleep at about 3:00 AM.

* * *

 _THE MORNING AFTER *wiggles eyebrows like Gabriel*_

Sam woke up and immediately remembered what had happened last night. He looked down, hoping to see a cute, sleeping Gabriel, but he was gone.

Sam shot up, looking around the large bedroom. He knew there wasn't that many places in the loft that he could've hidden.

Then he smelled it. _Bacon, and coffee, and eggs, and...no. An omega in_ _ **heat**_ _. Crap. He's in heat._

"Gabriel, is that you?"

"Yes, Sam."

Sam got out of bed to see Gabriel cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

Gabriel was wearing his robe, and his favorite plaid sleeping pants.

"Your alarm woke me up. You looked absolutely adorable, so I decided to let you sleep," Gabriel said, not turning around.

"It's 5:00 AM," Sam sighed.

"Yeah?" Gabriel questioned, innocently.

"Whatever."

Gabriel turned around and Sam saw that he was wearing nothing under the pants.

Sam realized something and ran back up the steps to the bedroom and looked in the closet.

Everything was knocked down and messed up. The sheets were messier than last night.

"Gabriel?"

"Yes Alpha?"

Sam bit back a moan. "Did you mark me?"

"Yes. Is that bad?"

"No."

Sam walked back into the kitchen and walked up behind Gabriel. "It's really hot."

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist.

"I'm guessing you know."

"Know what?" Sam chuckled nervously.

"That I'm in heat?"

"Yeah, that. It's taking everything in my power not to bend you over this counter and claim your ass as mine," Sam whispered hotly in Gabriel's ear.

"Oh. I wish you would. But I am in too much pain," Gabriel attempted to smile, but failed. He reached for the plates he had pulled out earlier and put two eggs and four strips of bacon on each.

"I will, eventually, claim you. But I'll wait till you're at full health so I can properly pound your tight pussy without any repercussions," Sam stated.

"When, exactly, will that be?" Gabriel asked, going to pick both plates up at the same time but Sam took them and put them on the table before returning to wrap his arms around Gabriel's waist.

"As soon as possible. I'd say about a month or so, and your ass is as good as mine," Sam shrugged.

"Can't wait, but we have to go to school right now," Gabriel said, turning around and patting Sam on the chest.

"No, _you_ have to go to school. I have to go to work," Sam said, leaning their foreheads together.

"Shut up and eat your damn breakfast," Gabriel said, walking over to the table.

Sam laughed, but he complied and ate the food.

"How...the fuck...did you make this so damn good?" Sam asked, obviously amazed.

"I made it with love!" Gabriel teased.

"Awww. I'm going to puke," Sam joked.

"Sammy!"

"What?"

"You're gonna make me laugh."

"Oh sorry," Sam said, taking a drink of his coffee.

"I'm going to wear a floral short-sleeved shirt, maybe shorts," Gabriel pondered.

"No, you should wear my old clothes. But I do have an old, floral short-sleeved shirt. Why do you want to wear a floral shirt? Wait, never mind. Just go get the clothes."

"Okay, Alpha," Gabriel smiled, innocently.

"Gabe? Are you a virgin?" Sam asked, putting the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah. I'm not a slut. I don't just go around giving guys my virginity," Gabe said, crossing his arms.

"I never said you were a slut. It's just going to make it hard not to fuck you into the mattress when the time comes for me to claim you."

Gabriel bit his lip.

"Sammy, we really gotta get to Lebanon High. I don't want to be late for my first class," Gabriel said, getting dressed and grabbing his stuff.

"I am your first class. I'll excuse your tardiness," Sam huffed.

"You can't," Gabriel argued.

"I can do what I want," Sam said, crossing his arms.

"I am what you want. Do me," Gabriel teased.

"I can't," Sam realized.

"EXACTLY. LET'S GO," Gabriel said, walking out the door.

Sam ran and got dressed, nearly forgetting his keys. He did, actually, forget his briefcase.

He ran back to the desk and grabbed his briefcase, then ran back to the elevator before Gabriel closed the door.

* * *

When Sam's car pulled into the lot, omegas, alphas, and betas alike squealed and screamed and jumped with joy.

"Oh my god! It's Sam!" Hannah, the captain of the cheer leading squad, yelled.

"Yeah, like we don't know, Hannah."

"Shut it, Jessica!" Hannah yelled.

Sam got out of the car and, for effect, put on a pair of Ray-Bans.

All the girls and omegas screamed harder.

He closed his door with the hand that wasn't holding his briefcase.

Everyone _thought_ he was going to walk into the school, but he walked around his car and went to open the passenger door.

"What is he doing? Is there someone with him? Ugh," Hannah muttered.

The tinted windows had truly proven useful.

When he opened the door, the crowd gasped and murmured.

Sam helped Gabriel out of the car and closed the door for him.

"Oh my God. What the fuck happened to him?! Holy shit! The wrap on his arm is all bloody and stuff. Gross. Look at his left eye," Hannah said, poking at Jennifer.

"I can see it. Although, I doubt he can see much of anything with that shiner," Jennifer gawked.

Hannah cackled and Sam shot her an angry look.

Everyone gasped again.

Sam put Gabriel's backpack on his shoulders, which he bought so Gabriel's books would never be under attack again. Sam turned around and Gabriel stood close to him.

"Sam, they're staring at us."

"Well," Sam said, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist, "let's give 'em something to stare at."

"Wh-"

Gabriel was cut off by Sam's attack.

He grabbed the nape of Gabriel's neck and pulled him close enough to crash their lips together, as lightly as he could, of course.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Sam pulled back and smiled. He closed the car door and grabbed Gabriel's hand. He locked the car and led Gabriel into the school.

Students filed in after them, following and watching closely.

"Isn't that the new kid?" Hannah whispered to Jessica.

"Yeah. I don't know his name, though."

"Heya Sammy!" Dean yelled, walking up with Castiel in tow.

"Hello Sam," Castiel said flatly.

"Hey Dean, Cas," Sam started. "How are you this morning?"

"Not good," Castiel said. "Morning sickness."

"Isn't that only when you're pregnant?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel looked at Gabriel.

"I mean...Isn't that only when you're pregnant, _Mr. Novak_?"

"Yes, Gabriel. It is."

"So...you're pregnant?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, Dean and I are having a baby."

"Congratulations. You must be super excited," Gabriel said, attempting to smile.

"I'm more excited to see what Sam has to say," Dean joked.

Gabriel looked at Sam and rolled his one good eye. He elbowed Sam in the rib and whispered, "Look alive, weirdo."

"I am alive."

"Well then say something, Sammich."

Sam smiled at Gabriel then looked back at the happy couple.

"Congratulations, jerk."

"Bitch."

"Stop it guys," Castiel said, obviously the only mature one out of the four. "We have to get to class. Dean, go."

Dean grumbled something and walked away, hordes of omegas and betas following him.

Castiel started walking towards his classroom, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone.

Hannah walked up and shoved Gabriel out of the way.

Gabriel growled in pain. Sam gasped and caught Gabriel before he fell.

"Miss Hollister! Principal's office! NOW!"

Hannah yelped at Sam's outburst and scurried to the principal's office.

"Gabriel? Are you okay?!"

"No. She shoved me right on the bruise."

"Oh my- she better get suspended."

"Let it be. As long as-"

Josh walked by and smiled at Gabriel.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sam yelled.

Sam turned around and swung at Josh.

"How dare you show your disgusting face at school after what you did to Gabriel last night?!"

"Sam stop!" Gabriel yelled, grabbing Sam's arm.

Sam looked at Gabriel's tear-filled eyes and stopped.

Everyone was looking at them now.

"G-Gabriel...I-"

"No. Sam. Stop."

"He-he tried to rape you, babe."

"I know, I was there. The police will handle him."

"Actually, Gabey, the police already handled me. I spent the night in jail. Still, I promised myself I'd show up for school today. I wouldn't let a pussy like you keep me from missing a day at this lovely school," Josh said, laughing.

"You motherfucker, I will end you!"

"Try me!" Josh said, running down the hallway. He stopped when he saw a cop.

* * *

"He broke free and came to school?!"

"Gabriel, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, babe."

"Let's get back to class, Gabe."

"We could make a stop in the bathroom first. Have a little make-out session?"

Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand and hurried down the hall to the bathroom.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warnings: Smut, angst, fluff, mpreg, language, car kink, confusing plot line, and overall stupidity.**_

* * *

Sam was teaching when he saw that Gabriel was on his phone in class. He walked up to his desk and held out his hand.

"Just what were you doing on your phone, Mr. Clemens?"

"You'll know in a second."

Sam was about to ask when a message beeped on the smart-board, alerting Sam that he had gotten a message on his computer.

A little pop-up box showed who it was from and what it said.

* * *

 _From Gabe *three pink heart emojis*:_

 _ur soooo cute when ur sleeping, Sammich_

* * *

Sam flashed beet-red and quickly ran to get rid of the message. Gabriel was smiling and all of the students were amazed. A few students were laughing at the whole situation, a couple were wishing they could see him asleep, and others were looking at Gabriel with amazement, jealousy, and envy.

"Mr. Clemens- Gabe. Could you please refrain from texting in class?"

"Yes, Mr. Winchester. I'm sorry I was naughty. You'll have to punish me later."

Sam flashed an even brighter red and his eyes widened.

The whole class started laughing.

"Gabriel!"

"Alright, I'll stop," Gabriel said, smiling mischievously.

"Anyways," Sam continued teaching.

* * *

Later in Shop class, Gabriel spent most of the time getting to know everything about Sam. He spent the better part of the last ten minutes listening to Dean talk about Sam's childhood.

* * *

In History class, Gabriel covered for Mr. Novak as he ran to the bathroom.

* * *

By lunchtime, Sam and Gabriel were dying to see each other.

Gabriel shoved Sam against a wall and pulled him by his collar to kiss him. Sam was surprised but he wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist and enjoyed their make-out session. This happened in front of about one hundred shocked students.

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Your dick."

"Gabe...let's go get food. You can have my dick later. But only if I can have yours," Sam smiled.

"Fine. Let's go. I heard they have burritos today."

* * *

When Sam and Gabriel walked into the lunchroom, most of everybody turned to look at them. If you asked Sam after the fact, he would say it was satanic.

They got their food and sat down at a students' table. Hordes of girls rushed to the table and sat by them.

"Everyone, please leave. Leave this table, and leave us alone. You didn't like him before, why the Hell should I believe that you like him now? You don't even know his name."

"Yeah we do. It's Gary."

"No, it's not," Gabriel said, standing up, "And even if, somehow, some impossible way, you did like me, I would never forgive you guys. Your stupid quarterback did this to me."

"Josh would never, you dumb-ass liar!" Hannah yelled.

Sam stood up and walked behind Gabriel. They had prepared in advance for this situation.

Sam helped Gabriel out of his floral shirt, then his white tank top. He unwrapped the white wrap that was covering the bruises.

The cafeteria gasped.

Sam brushed Gabriel's hair back and revealed the jaw and the rest of the black eye. Gabriel nodded at Sam and he carefully unwrapped the wrap around the stitches on Gabriel's arm.

Jaws dropped.

Sam helped re-wrap Gabriel and then back into his shirts.

"This is.."

"Cram it, Hannah! I don't care. Gabriel and I are gonna go, if you follow, you'll be in detention for a week. You kids are creeps."

Hannah gasped and Gabriel followed Sam out of the school.

* * *

Sam led them to his car with their lunches. They finished eating quite quickly.

After they set their trays aside, Gabriel straddled Sam and started leaving butterfly kisses all over his teacher's beautiful face.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Sam laughed.

"For standing up for me in there," Gabriel said as he went to town on Sam's neck.

"Well they're all assholes," Sam said, letting out a moan as Gabriel sucked a bruise on Sam's neck.

Sam pushed Gabriel back and said, "I'm sorry. You're a virgin. You deserve better than a quick fuck in a car."

"God. No matter how much I beg and moan, you'll never say yes, will you?"

"No. If you weren't injured, and we had already had sex, then I'd already be balls deep in your pussy. Now please, stop."

"Why?"

"Cause sometimes an Alpha's dick will get to the point where the only thing that'll fix it is nice knotting."

Gabriel smiled mischievously and went back to sucking bruises all over the Alpha's neck.

* * *

When he got out of the car, Sam was a moaning mess that protested when the heat in his lap left.

"Hahahaha. Not until I'm healed."

"God fucking dammit."

Gabriel wiggled off to the door of the school and Sam watched lustfully as he tried to think of how he was going to get through the next few months.

* * *

When the school day was over, Sam waited by his car for the Omega that he loved. When he didn't show up an hour later, he realized he wasn't coming.

He texted him.

* * *

 _Moose: Where are you? I waited for an hour._

 _Gabe: Hey, Sasquatch. I went home. To my home. Not yours._

 _Moose: What the hell? Why?_

 _Gabe: We're...we're moving too fast, Sam._

 _Moose: What do you mean?_

 _Gabe: We went from acquaintances to roommates in love OVERNIGHT. I can't deal with this right now._

 _Moose: Are...are you breaking up with me?_

 _Gabe: What? No. Yes. Just until we've both had a chance to think if this is what we really want._

 _Moose: I can't believe you._

 _Gabe: What? You expect me to be indebted to you forever because you saved me from one little Alpha? Sam, there will be more Alphas. I'm an Omega. More Alphas are going to hit on me. Please, just go home and get some sleep. I'll be at school in the morning._

 _Moose: You are my home._

* * *

Sam pulled into the motel Gabriel was staying at a few minutes later.

He knocked on Gabriel's door and the half-naked Omega opened the door.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

"You are my home, Gabriel. I need you."

Gabriel moved to shut the door.

Sam hit the door with his arm. He picked Gabriel up and kicked the door shut. He carried him screaming and kicking over to the bed and gently laid him down.

The Omega had just gotten out of the shower and was still only wearing a towel and his wraps that he just barely had enough time to put on.

Sam ripped the towel from Gabriel's hips and drank in the sight of the naked Omega.

"What the HELL, Sam?!" Gabriel went to cover himself but Sam got to it first.

He kissed Gabriel's jaw and moved farther and farther down until he reached Gabriel's dick.

"Sam, please. Stop. Leave. I don't want this."

"Well, I'm still staying."

"Why? Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I love you. And I care too much about you to leave you alone for your heat."

"Fine, but you're sleeping on the floor."

* * *

Three hours later, Gabriel groaned and said, "Get your ass up here, you prick."

Sam was on the bed in seconds. He got under the covers and pulled Gabriel onto his chest.

"I hate you, _so much_ , you know that?"

"Yes. I love you too, Gabe."

Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel.

"Oh boy." Gabriel said, groping Sam's hard-on.

Sam's eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Fuck Gabe. We can't."

"Well, you came all the way here, why not come while you're at it?"

Gabriel pulled Sam's pants down, his boxers following soon after.

He slowly stroked Sam and, although he was inexperienced, he had the large man close to the edge in minutes.

"I'm so close," Sam gasped, looking down at Gabriel.

Gabriel straddled Sam and started grinding against his dick.

Moments later Sam was screaming Gabriel's name as he uselessly bucked his hips.

Gabriel smiled and got off of him.

"Wait, Gabe. That's it? You don't want to deal with your own needs?"

"'M fine. Go to sleep."

Sam flipped Gabriel over and tore his boxers off.

"Sam" Gabriel moaned as Sam started kissing down Gabriel's chest.

"Whatever you want, just tell me."

Sam continued kissing his way down until he got to the thing he wanted. Gabriel's dick.

"May I?"

"Do it, Sam!"

Sam took Gabriel all the way down in one swift movement.

"FUCK!"

Sam sucked and bobbed his head like it was food and he'd been starved for a year.

Within a minute, he had Gabriel whimpering his name and dragging his fingers through the fabulous moose mane.

Gabriel bit back a scream as he came.

Sam helped by swallowing the scream in a kiss. After he finished swallowing down every drop of his lover's sperm-less release, that is.

When Gabriel calmed down, Sam stared into his eyes and smiled.

Sam got up and cleaned himself off, making sure to wipe Gabriel off, too.

"Goodnight, love."

"I love you, Sam. But this doesn't change anything."

Sam got up and pulled his pants and boxers up, then he walked out the door.

"Sam wait!" Gabriel cringed as the door slammed.

* * *

Sam went home and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

When Gabriel showed up at school separate from Sam, news spread like the plague. Sam showed up in sweatpants and a hoodie. He was depressed. Gabriel showed up in tight black pants, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Everyone wanted him now.

When Gabriel got to his first class, he didn't even look at Sam. But when he realized that the teacher was sitting, silently crying, he got up to fix the problem.

"What the Hell is so bad that you're crying in school?"

"YOU, GABE! YOU!" Sam snapped, startling everyone. "You did this to me. I can't believe you. Why? Why did I let myself become vulnerable? Why did I give someone I barely knew my heart and hope for the best?" Sam sobbed.

"Fuck, Sam. I-"

"No! You listen to me you piece of shit! How could you?! You're the first person I've loved since... I opened myself to you, and you tore my heart into pieces. You said you loved me you asshole!"

"I still do, Sam! I love you, Sam! GOD, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I EVER LOVED MYSELF! If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead. We're just moving so quickly that it freaked me out. But from now on, I'm gonna get in and enjoy the roller-coaster."

Everyone was staring at them as Gabriel pulled Sam down for a heated kiss. Sam moaned quietly into the kiss as Gabriel wiped the tears away.

Gabriel pulled away and looked around the room. Alphas were dazed, Omegas were crying, and Betas were trying their damnedest not to cry.

Gabriel chuckled and said to Sam, who was still shocked, "Why don't we get back to learning? It looks like these kids would like to learn today."

He walked back to his desk and smiled. Everyone booed at the thought of learning.

* * *

The whole day went by in a flash. By the end, Sam was avoiding Gabriel because he knew he would get shoved against the nearest surface and his lips would be assaulted every time that Gabriel saw him.

* * *

On the ride home, Sam could barely see the road since Gabriel thought it was necessary to straddle him and rut against him the whole way home.

When Sam pulled into the parking lot, he hoisted Gabriel up and carried him into the building. Sam slammed the elevator button and it headed up towards the top. But it stopped and let two Alphas on first.

Sam didn't take notice, he just kept rutting against Gabriel and sucking bruises on his neck.

Gabriel noticed. He gasped and stared at them. When the elevator button dinged, he relaxed a bit as Sam carried him to the penthouse loft. The Alphas were cheering after him as Sam fumbled with the keys, letting Gabriel take over with the grinding.

When Sam finally got the door to slide open, it was slammed shut not two seconds later to give them privacy.

Gabriel moaned, "I want this, Sam. Please. Take me. I need you."

Sam walked up to the bedroom with Gabriel still wrapped around him.

"Gabriel, you're in heat. You're just saying that cause you're a horny teenager whose horniness is multiplied by 100," Sam said, laying Gabriel down on the bed.

"SAM PLEASE," Gabriel moaned as Sam tore off their shirts.

"Ugh, fine," Sam said as he tore at his sweatpants, finally getting them off when he stood up.

"Gently?" Gabriel said, pulling his pants off.

"Yes," Sam said, pulling off his boxers.

Gabriel licked his lips hungrily at the sight of his Alpha's already leaking erection.

"Fuck Sam," he moaned as Sam sucked even more bruises on his neck.

"Are you sure?"

Gabriel nodded violently and watched as Sam pulled his boxers down.

Sam positioned himself and pushed in slowly.

Gabriel cried at the intrusion. Sam wrapped Gabriel in his arms and cuddled him.

When Sam knew Gabriel was distracted, he thrust forward, breaking the hymen.

Gabriel sobbed and held Sam for dear life.

Sam laid there, not moving, waiting. He shushed Gabriel and stroked his hair. He whispered in his ear, "It's okay baby. It was necessary. From here it's mostly smooth sailing. Just a little pain here and there. But you're not a virgin anymore. I love you, Gabriel."

"I love you too, Sam. Now if you would just start moving."

Sam pulled out almost all of the way and slowly thrust back in. Soon pain turned to pleasure for Gabriel and he was panting for more.

Sam leaned up and looked at the sight before him. A beautiful Omega, all his, in love with him. He took hold of Gabriel's dick and started pumping slowly.

Soon he had Gabriel coming all over his stomach, sending a wave of pleasure rippling through him as Gabriel slicked around Sam's dick.

Sam thrust a few more times and then Gabriel moaned quietly as he felt the knot.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, looking at Gabriel.

"Is...is that the knot?"

Sam chuckled, "Yes. Yes, it is. It-" Sam was cut off by a loud groan that somehow managed to escape as he came again.

This seemed to make Gabriel come undone.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up with tired eyes, "Yes?"

"How long will we be stuck together like this?"

"As long as it takes," Sam said, rolling them over so Gabriel was on top.

"As long as what takes?" Gabriel asked, laying his head under Sam's chin.

"I don't know. I haven't done this that many times. Shit."

"What?"

"We should have eaten first. We're gonna be stuck like this for a while."

"We didn't have time. We needed each other, right then and there. Hey wait, if we're careful," Gabriel started, both of them moaning as they were wracked with another wave of orgasms, "I could move so my legs are wrapped around your waist. Then you could get up and go get something to eat."

"What, are you not hungry?"

"I am. Just not enough to care right now."

So, carefully moving, Sam rolled over onto Gabriel so he could wrap his legs around Sam. Sam then rolled back over and sat up. After a lot of movement, Sam was able to get up.

He got to the stairs in the bedroom doorway then slammed Gabriel against the wall gently for support as yet another wave of orgasms that weakened him in the knees.

Sam took off towards the kitchen to make dinner. About an hour later, as Sam was stirring the pasta, he slipped out of Gabriel and they both gasped.

Once Sam was finished making dinner, he swiped all of the dishes off the counter onto the floor and sat Gabriel up on the counter.

"I-I don't think that was necessary. You could have just moved them so we could eat."

Sam let out a primal growl and pushed Gabriel down onto his back.

Gabriel got the hint and spread his legs.

Sam slammed into him and Gabriel moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck!"

They were past gentle. Sam slammed into Gabriel at a destructive pace.

Gabriel felt the knot much sooner than last time.

When they were both calm enough, Sam sat down in a chair and they spoon-fed each other.

* * *

Two hours later found them asleep in the bed, with Gabriel sprawled out across Sam as he slipped out of him again.

* * *

In the morning, Sam woke up to the smell of coffee and the weight of his Omega.

"Morning babe," Gabriel smiled.

Sam's eyes shot open as he came.

He saw his beautiful Omega riding him for all he's worth.

"JESUS FUCK."

"I knew you'd be happy to see me in the morning," Gabriel said, moaning as he came.

"Yeah. Now that we've had sex, I'm going to spend every waking minute inside you," Sam said.

Gabriel moaned as he was hit by an orgasm.

"God, Gabriel. You're in heat. If you're not pregnant, I'm firing blanks."

"Sam, no. I can't. I can't get pregnant."

"Gabriel. It's fine. You probably won't get pregnant this first time."

"This isn't the first time. This is the third time," Gabriel said, deciding not to tell Sam his little secret.

And it was the third time until they fucked a fourth time in the shower.

* * *

On their way to Lebanon, Gabriel couldn't keep his eyes off of Sam. He was the only one that knew what was beyond those tight pants.

Sam caught Gabriel looking and pulled over. He helped Gabriel out of his pants and they went at it like rabbits for the fifth time.

* * *

When they got to the school, they were fifteen minutes late.

They ran in and got to his classroom.

They walked in flustered and embarrassed.

The whole class turned to look at them.

Tommy, a beta on the math club, raised his hand.

"Y-yes, Tommy?" Sam said, going to his desk.

"Your fly is down."

Sam looked down and saw that his fly was, in fact, more down than his dick after a good knotting.

"Uh, thank you, Tommy. Today guys, you can do whatever the Hell you want."

Gabriel smiled and didn't even bother sitting at his desk. He ran and sat down in Sam's chair.

"Dammit, Gabe!" Sam said.

"Next time, don't be a tease," the cheeky Omega grinned.

"Okay, I won't. Just, go back to your desk," Sam sighed.

"No. I can do whatever the Hell I want," Gabriel argued as he spun around in the chair.

"I am what you want. Do me," the moose joked.

"Okay," Gabriel said, sinking to his knees in front of him, making Sam's eyes widen.

He quickly picked him up and put him back on the chair.

"Gabriel, now is not the time nor place."

"I don't know about that. You sure thought the kitchen counter was the time and place last night. And the shower this morning. _And_ the car ride here."

"Sh-sh-sh-sh shut the fuck up!" Sam said, worried that someone heard him. And as he looked around, he found that everyone heard him. "You cheeky son of a bitch. Are you kidding me?"

Gabriel open-mouth laughed at that, then screamed in pain as he held his jaw.

The whole class turned to look at Gabriel and Sam was at his side in a second.

"Shit, Gabe. Are you okay?" Sam questioned.

"I will be."

"You sure?" Sam asked, worried.

"Yeah," Gabriel grumbled quietly.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Gabriel was itching to get into Sam's pants again.

Gabriel shoved Sam against the bathroom wall and ripped his pants to the floor.

Sam let out a deep throaty chuckle as Gabriel ripped his own pants off.

"Fuck me, Sam." Gabriel moaned.

"I don't think we should. I mean, you're in heat and I don't have condoms. I've already knotted you five times. There is no way you're not pregnant."

"Sammy, I can't get pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm infertile."

"How?"

"It runs in the family."

"How? How does it run in the family if your mother couldn't have kids?"

"Not like that. Every Omega born on my dad's side was infertile. All of his brothers were infertile. All of my brothers were infertile. I'm infertile," Gabriel stated, crying.

"Oh jeez, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't know," Sam said, running to Gabriel.

"Well, happy now? Now you know I'm a useless Omega who can't do his one job."

"Gabriel, please don't talk about yourself that way," Sam said, pulling up the crying Omega's pants.

"Please, just leave me. Don't waste your time with me. Go find yourself an Omega that can give you all the children you want."

"I _want_ you. I love you, Gabriel. Please stop, love. It hurts me to see you like this. And knowing that it was something I said, I'm so sorry, baby. We don't have to have kids. It's not necessary. I can just give all of my love to you."

Gabriel stopped crying and kissed his Alpha. "Thank you, Sammy. That really means a lot to me. But, honestly, don't stay with me out of pity."

Sam pulled up his own pants. "I don't pity you. I love you. I can show you right here, right now."

"No, I'm hungry. Let's go."

Gabriel ran out of the bathroom. Sam followed him and stopped at what he saw.

* * *

The cafeteria was covered in posters of Sam and Gabriel.

Everyone was crowded around them.

The posters had Gabriel with 'slut' written in red paint on his face.

Somebody had taken pictures of them last night and posted the pictures on the walls.

Everyone turned to look at Gabriel...and a seething Sam.

They all gasped and ran to their seats.

Sam tore all of the posters down and yelled something so threatening some of the Alphas nearly crapped themselves.

As he was walking towards Gabriel, he heard Hannah.

"Yeah, I took the pictures. You should have seen it. It was so hot! Mr. Winchester has a huge dick. Oh my God! Gary's isn't half bad either. They kept coming and fucking and coming and fucking and...Jesus. Wow. Those will definitely show that slut not to mess with my Sam."

Sam turned around and bitch-slapped her. He grabbed her by the jaw and pulled her in real close. She struggled but her head was immobile under Sam's crushing grip. "Now you listen here, you self-absorbed piece of shit. His name is Gabriel. And you better not be saying I'm your Sam. Because I belong to Gabriel. And ONLY Gabriel. I love him with all of my being, and you need to get that right you dick-less cunt. Do not EVER call Gabriel a slut, or I will have no choice but to end you. And you had better forget about coming by my house and watching us," Sam said and released her jaw violently. He patted her on the face and walked away.

Everyone was shocked and surprised and Sam didn't give a shit.

Sam walked up to Gabriel and shoved him lightly against the wall. He kissed him as passionately as he could.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. My first time was filmed by some bitch, so now it could be all over the internet and she's seen you naked, and I'm supposed to be the only one to see you naked, ever, and now people have seen me at my most vulnerable."

"Let's go home."

Gabriel dropped to his knees, sobbing. "Take me home, Sammy."

Sam picked him up and carried him out of the lunchroom, the school, and the drama. They left an afraid student body, a shocked Dean, and a pissed-off Castiel.

* * *

When Sam got to the car, he didn't even hesitate. He left everything at the school and left to take his Omega somewhere that didn't stress him out.

They went where nobody would find them. The motel.

* * *

Sam opened the door and carried a sleeping Gabriel in.

He laid the Omega down on the bed and began to cook lunch. He went for ingredients and found none. He decided it wouldn't hurt to go get a few things to make the perfect chicken pasta Alfredo.

He thought he had only been out of the motel for around ten minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to Gabriel.

He came back and put the stuff on the kitchenette table. He looked at the bed and saw it was empty.

He looked in the bathroom and found Gabriel knees-to-chest sobbing.

"Gabriel! What happened?!"

As soon as Gabriel heard that familiar voice, he shot up and ran towards it.

Sam hugged him closely and kissed the top of his head.

Gabriel looked up at Sam and he saw that Gabriel was wearing glasses.

"I *hic* thought *hic* it was *hic* just a dream!"

"Ohhhh, poor baby. It's okay. I won't ever leave you again," Sam said, planting a kiss on Gabriel's lips.

"Thanks."

"Uh, Gabe? Do you really wear glasses?"

"Yes. I've been wearing contacts though," Gabriel said, suddenly becoming very self-conscious.

"Oh."

"Do you not like them?"

"No. I love them. They're so cute."

"How cute?"

"I'm seconds from shoving you on that bed and pounding you till you scream for mercy."

Gabriel moaned and laid down on the bed.

"After I make lunch, 'kay?"

"Promise?"

"Yes. After lunch, I'll make sure you're screaming for mercy."

Gabriel silently thanked his blindness for making him need glasses. Who would have thought that his teacher would be turned on by his glasses?

Gabriel, being the mischievous little shit he was, decided to tease his Alpha.

He stripped to his boxers and sat on the counter. He perked up and bit his lip.

He heard Sam moan and he smiled.

He hopped down off the counter and took his boxers off. He waved them in front of Sam's face as the man inhaled.

Sam groaned and went to follow the scent but he stopped himself.

By the time Gabriel was done teasing, Sam was rock hard and waiting for Gabriel to finish eating.

The second the last spoonful hit Gabriel's mouth, Sam flipped the table to the side.

Gabriel yelped and scrambled to get away but Sam got to him first.

He picked the little tease up and carried him to the bed.

Gabriel gave up with the struggling and just provoked him even more.

He licked up Sam's neck and nibbled at his ear.

When he hit the bed, he whimpered.

"I hurt you."

"Yeah, but it's fine."

Sam lined himself up and slowly pushed in.

"Sam, you don't have to go easy on me. I'm not an invalid."

With that, the man set a quick pace, knotting his Omega in less than five minutes.

"Oh, and Sammy?"

"What?"

"I'm not in heat anymore. I noticed this morning."

"Yeah, so did I."

"What do you think it means?"

"That you had a short heat."

"Yeah, sure."

Three hours later, Sam and Gabriel were still at it like rabbits.

* * *

Finally around dinner time, Sam and Gabriel took their food to the loft and ate it there.

Sam and Gabriel christened the place. They had sex on the bar, on the desk, on both living chairs, on the couch, and on the floor cushions.

By the time they were done, it was around midnight.

"Do you think that's it?" Gabriel asked.

"I wish it wasn't," Sam said as he carried their still connected bodies to the bed.

"Me too, but we have to get sleep."

* * *

When they woke up in the morning, they were sore all over and sticky and _where the Hell is Gabriel?_

Sam got up and looked around, and he found him puking in the bathroom.

"Gabriel? Are you okay? What the Hell happened?"

"I *heave* was making *heave* coffee and *heave* I had this sudden urge to puke my *heave* lungs out."

"Oh, I'm so sorry baby. You're gonna be alright."

Gabriel looked up at Sam with his foggy glasses, and Sam smiled. "Awwww. You're so adorable."

"Thanks, I feel like shit."

"I do too."

"Why?"

"I feel like a piece of shit for not getting up and making you breakfast, Gabe."

"It's okay, babe. Just, could you get rid of the coffee?"

"Yes, absolutely."

Sam ran and dumped out the coffee before his Omega walked into the kitchen.

* * *

When he walked in, Sam saw in the light how sick he looked.

Gabriel gave him a kiss on the lips and then went to make eggs for breakfast.

"Hey, Gabe?"

"Yeah, honey?"

Sam smiled. "Who's paying for your motel room?"

"Me. Well, my dead uncle."

"Do you uh um want to uh.."

"Move in with you? I'd love to," Gabriel said, tightening his robe.

Sam sighed and kissed Gabriel again, this time with more meaning. "I love you, Gabriel Clemens."

Gabriel smiled and kissed him back. When he pulled away, he said, "Good morning, Alpha."

Gabriel got to work making breakfast and Sam decided it was time for Gabriel to get a taste of his own medicine.

He quickly ran to the bedroom and stripped to his birthday suit.

He walked up behind Gabriel and kissed his neck.

Sam bit the back of his ear and grabbed his ass.

"You keep doing that and you won't get breakfast."

Sam grinned. "Oh, I think I'll find something else to eat."

Gabriel yelped as Sam smacked his ass and grabbed his waist. Sam grinded up against Gabriel and moaned hotly in his ear.

"Sam." Sam wasn't paying attention. He was too busy rutting against Gabriel to care. "Sam!"

Sam moaned. "What?"

"Fuck me, right here," Gabriel moaned, "before we actually have to worry about getting ready to go to that horrible place."

Sam untied the robe and turned him around.

He didn't know why, but he loved seeing his Omega, naked and turned on.

There was a knock at the door and Sam groaned. "I'll be there in a minute!"

Gabriel tied his robe up and went over to the TV, clicking on the news channel as Sam tripped to get his boxers on.

* * *

 _I'm Natasha Hilton and we have breaking news. Employees have been breaking their backs to find him, but now, on Wolf 3 News, we have finally found the man. We searched and searched and we've found the heir of the Clemens fortune. Gabriel Clemens. The only surviving son of Chuck Clemens._

Gabriel turned around right as Sam went to open the door.

"SAM! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!"

Sam opened it, Gabriel was too late.

Reporters all started talking at once, Sam was blinded by camera flashes, and Gabriel had to struggle to keep his cool.

"Mr. Clemens? Mr. Clemens, is this your Alpha?"

"This man looks to be your teacher."

"Mr. Clemens, are you sleeping with your teacher?"

Gabriel looked fearfully at Sam and immediately Sam was by his side, holding him close.

"Sammy, close the door, they're vultures."

Sam went to close the door, but a man in the front yelled something that stopped him and his heart.

"Mr. Clemens, is it true that you started the fire that killed your entire family?"

There was a wave of gasps as Sam punched him square in the face.

Sam hit the intercom button and sent for security.

The last seconds of footage Natasha got were Gabriel hitting the cold wood floor.

* * *

Sam turned around and saw his fragile Omega had fainted.

"God! Those assholes!" Sam said as he scooped Gabriel up in his arms and carried him back to the bed.

* * *

Sam waited for an hour for him to wake up.

When he finally got up, he rushed and got ready. Ignoring Sam's million questions as he went along.

"Who were those people? What do they mean by fire that killed your entire family? Who is Chuck Clemens? Is that your dad? How did you survive? Are you some rich family or something? Why were they looking for you? What the Hell just happened? Are you okay? Who the Hell are you?"

That last question set Gabriel off.

"Listen here, Samuel, and you listen good. I am NOT saying this twice. Don't ask me who I am! I'm still the same virgin Omega that you fell in love with. Well, maybe not the virgin part, but you get what I mean! Those people were reporters. Chuck Clemens is... _was_ the head of a multi-billion dollar ad company. He was also my dad," Gabriel said, spilling part of his past, a part he wanted to forget.

When Sam noticed that Gabriel was crying, he ran up to him and held him close to his chest.

"He left me everything in his will. They've been looking for me since Dad died last month. I can't stay in one place too long because they keep finding me. It's really hard to go to school. Also, yes we're rich. We're richer than a man named Rich. You think your 2015 Chevrolet Camaro is cool? Try a Lamborghini Veneno."

"Don't tell me you have one?!"

"I'm not old enough to drive it, but it's a beaut. I love her."

"C-c-c-c-c-" Sam was just a stuttering mess.

"Yes, you can drive her. She's at the motel."

Sam started crying. "I love you so much, Gabriel!"

"I love you too."

"Do you uh want to tell the rest of your story?"

"Yes. We're rich out of our minds. My dad was an asshole who was never there, until he really wasn't. He was having a family dinner at the mansion and somehow the whole thing went up in flames."

"Oh God. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Anyways, that's it for now. We should really get going. And yes, you can drive her to school."

Sam ran out the door to get to his car.

* * *

They sped to the motel and Sam saw the car and he cried again.

Gabriel grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him against the $4 million car.

They had a little make-out session right there.

* * *

They drove to Lebanon High and made it before the first bell.

People expected Sam's car, but they got Gabriel's.

He stepped out of the car looking refreshed, wearing his sunglasses.

Sam got out of the drivers' side and stood there staring at the trembling hand that held the car keys.

Gabriel skipped over to him and smiled. He held his hand out for the keys but Sam raised them above his head.

"Come get them."

Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam. When Sam's hand got lower, he pulled the keys out of his hand.

"George," Gabriel said, snapping his fingers.

A man got out of the car.

"George, take her to the loft. Please? And would you be a dear and pick up some beer for Sammy?"

"What kind, master?"

Gabriel looked up at Sam and he shrugged.

"I'll get him commoner's beer."

Sam went to argue but Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and said, "Don't mind George, he's from England."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He has more manners than you and you were upset at the fact that he was overly nice."

"Shit," Sam said, kissing Gabriel. "Let's get to class," he said as he held out his arm to walk Gabriel into the school.

"Ha. You do know I can just pay someone to know this for me?" Gabriel said as he happily took Sam's arm.

"Shhh. We're going to be normal for one damn day."

"Honey, we just showed up to a public school in a Lamborghini. This will never be normal."

"I know, but maybe the rest of the day could be normal?"

"No. Because I plan on fucking you in my car."

Sam moaned and then blushed.

"Honey, do you have a car kink?"

"You mean mechanophilia? No. Just the thought of you riding my hard dick in that really expensive car."

Gabriel pouted then. "I get it now. You like my money more than me, don't you?"

"Absolutely not! What the Hell Gabriel? I thought we trusted each other."

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I feel like I'm about to be a huge bitch."

Sam stopped at the door and gave Gabriel a huge kiss. "You can make up for it by letting us finish what we started this morning."

Gabriel moaned and nodded his head.

Sam rushed off to class but Gabriel ran off to do something he said he had to do.

* * *

When Gabriel walked into class, he noticed the students first, then he noticed Sam at his desk, legs up.

He moved over to Sam and pulled his legs off the desk.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, seeing Gabriel's pouty face.

Gabriel straddled Sam and nuzzled him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sam asked, wrapping his arms around the small man.

"I puked again," Gabriel pouted.

"Was it coffee?" Sam asked.

"No."

"What was it?"

Gabriel frowned.

"Babe, what was it?"

"Nuh uh," Gabriel said.

"Come on, babe. You're acting like a child. What was it?" Sam asked.

"Food."

"What food?"

"Whatever is in the cafeteria."

"Oh, baby, no. That's pasta."

Gabriel started crying.

"Hey, wait, babe it's okay. I'm not offended if you can't handle pasta. It's fine with me. I can cook other things. Please stop crying," Sam said as he rubbed circles on his back.

"I think I might be pregnant, Sammich."

"I know, Gabriel, I know."

"And you're fine with it? I mean, how could I be pregnant? Do you even understand how that's possible?"

"No, not really, but I love you and that's all that matters."

* * *

 **FOUR WEEKS LATER**

Gabriel had gone to the doctor to get checked up. They confirmed that his ribs were fine, and so was his nose. The black eye had gone away the week prior. His jaw was mostly healed, and he was allowed to open his mouth, but he needed to be careful.

Sam got a call as Gabriel opened a beer.

Sam shot him a glare.

"What?"

"Uh hello? Pregnant?"

"I haven't been sick in three weeks. I'm not pregnant."

Sam answered the phone and Gabriel opened a second beer for Sam.

He had his lips to the bottle and was lifting it.

Sam's eyes widened and he ran over to Gabriel.

Sam smacked the bottle across the room and it shattered.

"What the fuck, Sam?"

"You're pregnant."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warnings: Mpreg, mentions of character getting molested by family, language, smut, fluff, angst, and overall drama.**_

* * *

"Are you kidding me? How?" Gabriel laughed.

"I don't know, but that's beer, and you're pregnant," Sam said pointing to the glass on the floor.

"Uhm...what?"

"That was the doctor. He said your blood analysis came back. You're fine, and so's the baby."

"Fuck," Gabriel sighed.

"I know. Do you think we should tell anyone?" Sam asked.

Gabriel shot up and hugged Sam tightly. "The vultures. They're going to have a hayday with this. Fuck!"

"Oh, baby," Sam said wrapping his arms around Gabriel. "We've got to go to Lebanon High tomorrow."

"At least we had a whole weekend of hot steamy sex."

Sam moaned at the memories. "You've still got a virginity that I need to take."

Gabriel looked up at Sam.

"I know, let's go."

Gabriel stood there as Sam ran off to the bed.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No. We need to talk about this."

"What is there to talk about?" Sam asked.

"How are we gonna raise a kid in your one-bedroom fuck-pad? How can we hide this baby for as long as possible? Is it okay that I'm fifteen?" Gabriel asked.

Sam groaned and walked back over to Gabriel. "Baby, I'm sorry you got pregnant your first time," he said, wrapping him in a tight hug. "And I guess we can move to a house. Or a bigger apartment."

"They don't make them much bigger than this."

"And we can hide the baby until you start showing. I won't tell anybody if you don't. I won't even tell my brother," Sam said as he kissed Gabriel on the cheek.

Gabriel kissed his Alpha on the cheek. "You'd do that?"

"Yes. I love you. And yes, it's okay that you're fifteen."

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked, sitting down.

"Yes. But there's one problem. If this is the way it's going, the baby will be born out of wedlock."

"Eh...whatever."

"People will freak out," Sam said, picking Gabriel and putting him back down so the smaller man was straddling him.

"Let them. Our relationship is none of their business."

"Would you like to get married? Ever?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to bed," Gabriel said as he got off of Sam and walked to bed.

"Gabriel! Please."

"GOOD NIGHT."

Sam groaned and followed him to bed.

He undressed the Omega and then himself.

They liked spooning naked.

* * *

The next morning, Sam didn't want to upset his Omega, so he left it alone.

He ran to the bathroom to help the puking man, rubbing circles on his back and patting his head with a washcloth.

"You're an ass," Gabriel said as he sat up.

"Why?" Sam asked, putting the washcloth in Gabriel's hand.

"You got me pregnant."

"You provoked me. You were grinding against me the whole way to the house."

"You're absolutely right."

Sam left him to make breakfast, but Gabriel's mood swings hit him hard.

He ran out of the bathroom.

"Hey, babe. I'm making breakfast."

"No you're not. Take your pants off."

"No."

"Let me rephrase that. Take your pants off, _or I'll cut you off_."

Sam tore his pants off.

Gabriel jumped on the counter and Sam walked in between his legs.

Gabriel pulled him in for a kiss, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist. This movement caused their dicks to rub against each other, dragging a moan from Sam.

Sam pulled Gabriel closer and pushed into him.

"Don't be gentle."

"But, Gabe. The baby."

"Fuck me. NOW!"

Sam slammed into Gabriel, kissing his shoulder and neck.

Sam set a fast pace, holding onto Gabriel's hips for leverage.

"Sam, I'm so close."

The man took Gabriel's hard dick in his hand and stroked him slowly.

Gabriel came and shouted Sam's name.

Sam kissed him to muffle his shouts.

"Baby, it's early. We don't wanna wake the neighbors."

Sam gave one final thrust and he came.

"Now, can I make breakfast?"

Gabriel nodded and tightened his legs so Sam could move freely.

* * *

When they got to school, there were reporters waiting for them.

"You wanna mess with them?"

"Sure, Gabe. What'll it be today? Fake fight, make-out session, drama, or mischievous Gabriel?"

"I hate it when we fake fight. I'm not really feeling the mischievous thing, and the only drama we have is inside me."

"You could have just said that you want to make out."

"I have an idea," Gabriel said, straddling Sam.

* * *

The reporters came running when they saw the car.

Sam rolled down the window, not breaking the kiss he and Gabriel were sharing.

"Mr. Clemens, are you guys dating?"

"Mr. Clemens, isn't that your teacher?"

"Mr. Clemens, are you staying in Lebanon permanently?"

"Mr. Clemens, is it true that you are being bullied?"

Gabriel and Sam never broke contact.

"Mr. Winchester, did you punch that reporter?"

Gabriel's eyes shot open at the fact that they knew Sam's last name. "Now they've done it. They can mess with me, but they should not have stuck their noses in your life."

Gabriel got out of the car and answered their questions.

"Hello. Good morning vultures. Thanks for showing up at my fucking school. I hope you get paid a lot for filming other peoples' private lives. I might as well be a pornstar. Yes, me and my teacher are dating. We're in love. And you assholes can keep him out of your war to find dirt on the rich kid. I've got dirt. A lot of dirt. BUT YOU LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS. And, yes, I'm staying in Lebanon. If he'll have me. And I have no comments on the bullying thing."

Sam got out of the car and stood next to Gabriel. "Yeah, I punched the reporter. And it'll happen to you if you don't leave us alone."

They didn't listen. They followed them to the front of the school and stopped at the door.

"I can't believe they know your name."

"I don't care."

"I do. It worries me."

* * *

During first period, Gabriel had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom. While he was out, the students thought it would be a great idea to play 'Sam Winchester's Private Life Q&A'. Much to Sam's dismay.

"Do you really love Gabriel?"

"Yes, I do, Jessica."

"Is that Veneno his?"

"Yes."

"Did he let you drive it?"

"Yes, Tommy. Is there anyone other than Tommy?"

"Do you really believe a rich kid like him would love a commoner? No. He could never love you as much as I do," Hannah whispered. More to herself, but everyone heard it.

Even Gabriel, who was now standing in the doorway.

"HANNAH HOLLISTER. Would you like a potato?"

"Why?"

"SO YOU CAN SHOVE IT IN YOUR MOUTH AND MUFFLE THOSE VILE SOUNDS COMING OUT OF IT."

Everyone laughed.

"Gabriel, wait."

Gabriel was already halfway down the hallway.

"You bitch. He doesn't need the stress you put on him! What the Hell is your problem?"

"Him."

"Principal's office."

Sam picked up his phone and called Meg.

"Hey Meg! Hey. Wha- Oh. Gabriel is great. Did you know Omegas have libidos for days? Jeez. How's Clarence? That's good. I'm sending Hollister to your office. For the love of all things Holy, could you suspend her? Oh. That's good. Maybe they will find a nicer cheerleading captain."

Everyone gasped.

* * *

Sam ran out for Gabriel. He found him sobbing as he stared at his locker door.

SLUT IN BIG RED LETTERS.

"Sammy, I don't think I can do this much longer."

Sam held Gabriel in his arms. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean this town. This school. I don't think I can do it much longer."

"Are you trying to say that you want to leave?"

"Yes."

Sam squeezed Gabriel even tighter. "Baby, please don't go. Please don't leave me. I need you. You are the love of my life. You are my home."

"I know, Sammy. I love you with every fiber of my being but I can't stay in this town."

"Gabriel, please. I don't think I could live with myself if I let you go."

"You can come with me."

"No. I grew up here. Dean and Cas are my family and I can't leave them."

"I'm not going to make you choose between your brother and me," Gabriel said, crying and wrapping his arms around Sam. "but I'd understand if you stayed with them."

* * *

The bell rang and students piled into the hallways. People quickly began to notice the star of Lebanon and his Omega standing in the hallway. The way Sam stood there, his arms wrapped around Gabriel, as he faced the Omega's locker. The way that Gabriel hugged Sam for dear life as he cried his heart out.

It didn't help that the word 'slut' was written in big red letters.

* * *

"Gabriel, I'm not going to force you to stay. I really wish you would. But you can leave if that's what you really want. Just, please, at least let me be a part of his life. I can't lose you, let alone both of you."

"I'm going to get my things from the loft. I'll be gone in six days. I will be leaving no later than Sunday."

And with that, Gabriel was just out of reach. He let go of Sam and escaped Sam's reach. He walked away and out of the school.

Sam's vision went blurry as tears seemed to flow freely. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

Dean came running to Sam's aid.

"Sammy, what the fuck?"

"I-it's Gabriel. H-he's leaving L-Lebanon."

"What an asshole!"

Sam looked up at him and punched him square in the face.

As soon as Dean had said that, Sam's vision was instantly returned and he swung at his brother.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!"

Sam ran for the door of the school and opened it.

Gabriel was already gone.

He ran back into the school and grabbed his car keys, forgetting that they took Gabriel's car.

He ran back into the hallway to find Castiel helping Dean up, and the crowd just standing there.

"Dean! God, I'm sorry. Not really. Don't ever call him an asshole. But I'm taking the Impala, 'kay? Bye."

Before Dean had a chance to protest, Sam ran off with the spare key that he kept on his key ring.

* * *

Sam raced to the loft and found Gabriel packing his things up.

"GABRIEL. PLEASE. DON'T DO THIS."

"Sam, stop it. You'll only make this hurt worse. For both of us."

"What about the baby? What about _our_ baby, Gabe?"

Gabriel ignored all of Sam's attempts to stop him.

In the end, Gabriel left some of his stuff there. But he told himself that he'd come back for it.

Gabriel got in the car and had George drive him to a different hotel.

* * *

Sam laid on the bed, sobbing Gabriel's name.

Gabriel laid on the hotel bed, sobbing Sam's name.

* * *

 _Tuesday:_

School went on as usual. Sam went to work, but he couldn't look up from his desk in his first period because he didn't want the other students to see the tears in his eyes.

Sam didn't speak during any of his classes, he just wrote stuff on the board and pointed.

During lunch, Sam sat where he used to sit across from Gabriel, minus Gabriel.

He didn't eat anything. He sat and stared at Gabriel's empty spot.

Dean sat down across from Sam and said, "Little brother, you need to eat. You need your Alpha strength."

Sam sobbed.

"I don't know why this is hitting you so hard. He was just an Omega. He was a rich kid, too. He didn't care about you. If he cared at all, he wouldn't have left you."

"He wasn't just an Omega," Sam said, looking up.

People at the nearby tables looked up as they heard Sam's voice.

"What?" Dean said, leaning in.

"He wasn't just an Omega, Dean. He was my Omega. He was my family," Sam cried.

"Barely. He was just a boyfriend, at best," Dean laughed.

"You bastard! You wouldn't be saying things like this if you only knew," Sam yelled.

"Knew what?"

"Gabriel was to me...as Castiel is to you."

Nobody knew what Sam meant, they didn't know Castiel was pregnant.

"Oh my God, Sam! I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We-I couldn't. It wasn't safe. The vultures."

Dean gave him a look of understanding.

"Sam, do you realize what you need to do?"

"Get him back? I tried. I tried as hard as I could. Please, just leave it alone. I'll hopefully be back to normal in a month or so," Sam cried as he got up and walked away.

Dean looked down and sighed.

* * *

 _Wednesday:_

Gabriel had gotten a plane ticket to a place nobody would ever think to look. Missouri.

Sam was at work again. But today, he looked unkempt. He had bags under his eyes and he had a bad case of bedhead.

School was the same as the day before. Sam didn't eat and Dean didn't like it. Castiel wasn't let in on the pregnancy secret, at Sam's request.

* * *

 _Thursday:_

Friday was more of the same. Sam looked even worse. Like he hadn't showered or shaved in three days. He talked less and less. He didn't eat again. He ignored Dean and Castiel.

* * *

 _Friday:_

Sam looked about ready to drop dead. He again refused food, didn't keep up with hygiene.

He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

* * *

 _Saturday:_

Sam, again, didn't eat. He didn't shower or shave. Dean had stayed overnight on Friday to make sure he ate.

Dean made Sam's favorite food but he refused it. Well, as best he could without speaking.

Dean told him to take a shower, but he just took a walk outside.

Dean told him to shave, but he threw the razor in the trash can.

Dean yelled at him to say something, but Sam just blinked lifelessly at him.

* * *

 _Sunday:_

Again, more of the same. No talking, eating, showering, shaving, or being alive.

Finally, Dean was done with Gabriel. He found Gabriel's number in Sam's phone and put it into his own.

* * *

 _Unknown: You piece of shit! What the Hell man?_

 _Gabriel: Who the fuck are you?_

 _Unknown: You broke my brother's heart, ruined his life._

 _Gabriel: Oh, Dean. How are you?_

 _Dean: Good, but I can't say the same for Sam._

 _Gabriel: Well, we're going through a break-up._

 _Dean: YOU'RE LEAVING WITH HIS BABY._

 _Gabriel: That's not your concern._

 _Dean: That may be true. But Sammy's health is my concern._

 _Gabriel: What do you mean?_

 _Dean: He hasn't eaten in six days. He hasn't showered or shaved in six days. He hasn't talked in four days._

Gabriel didn't answer.

* * *

"That piece of shit! How could he not care about Sam?"

Gabriel cared though. He cared a lot.

* * *

 _"Ahem," Sam, Mr. Winchester said, clearing his throat, "you dropped your books."_

 _He looked down and realized he had, in fact, dropped his books._

 _Sam reached down and picked them up, causing another wave of squealing and screaming and Dean smiled and... Sam was holding out the books but Gabriel was practically drooling over him._

* * *

Gabriel smiled at the memory.

Sam finally decided it was time to change his mopey ways. He got up and took a shower. He shaved and ate breakfast.

Gabriel was loading his luggage into his car when more memories attacked him.

* * *

 _Sam turned to a trembling Gabriel and kneeled next to him. He pulled up Gabriel's boxers and pants carefully. He just held him, until he started crying. Then he held him tighter until he was just hiccuping._

 _"Looks like you have no choice, you're coming home with me. There's no way I'm going to leave you alone in your little motel room tonight."_

* * *

 _"Oh Gabriel," Sam sighed, tears in his eyes, as he kissed Gabriel on the forehead. "If I ever see him again, I promise I'll kill him."_

 _"Why do you like me, Sam?"_

 _"Because you're the most beautiful, smartest, silliest omega I've ever met."_

 _"Sounds like someone has a crush," Dean said from the doorway, holding Castiel's hand._

* * *

 _"I'm Sam Winchester. Your Latin teacher. We met-"_

 _Gabriel cut him off by kissing him on the lips._

 _"Just yanking your chains, Mr. Winchester," Gabriel said, smiling._

 _"Oh. You wouldn't mind if we did that again, would you?"_

 _"No, but it does hurt."_

 _Sam kissed him as lightly as he could, until he couldn't breathe._

 _"Let's take you home, Gabriel."_

 _"Okie dokie. Whatever you want Mr. Winchester."_

 _"Please, Gabe, stop calling me that. Call me Sam."_

 _"Okay, Samantha."_

 _Sam kissed Gabriel again, hoping to shut him up._

 _"You know, you're my first."_

* * *

 _"Yes Gabriel?"_

 _"Will you come lay with me? I can't sleep alone. Not tonight."_

 _"Yes. Absolutely. You never have to sleep alone again. Just say the word."_

 _"Sam?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm saying the word."_

* * *

 _"Sammy, we really gotta get to Lebanon High. I don't want to be late for my first class," Gabriel said, getting dressed and grabbing his stuff._

 _"I am your first class. I'll excuse your tardiness," Sam huffed._

 _"You can't," Gabriel argued._

 _"I can do what I want," Sam said, crossing his arms._

 _"I am what you want. Do me," Gabriel teased._

 _"I can't," Sam realized._

 _"EXACTLY. LET'S GO," Gabriel said, walking out the door._

* * *

 _"Sam, they're staring at us."_

 _"Well," Sam said, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist, "let's give 'em something to stare at."_

 _"Wh-"_

 _Gabriel was cut off by Sam's attack._

 _He grabbed the nape of Gabriel's neck and pulled him close enough to crash their lips together, as lightly as he could, of course._

* * *

Gabriel was crying at this point. He was on his way to the airport.

* * *

 _"What the Hell is so bad that you're crying in school?"_

 _"YOU, GABE! YOU!" Sam snapped, startling everyone. "You did this to me. I can't believe you. Why? Why did I let myself become vulnerable? Why did I give someone I barely knew my heart and hope for the best?" Sam sobbed._

 _"Fuck, Sam. I-"_

 _"No! You listen to me you piece of shit! How could you?! You're the first person I've loved since... I opened myself to you, and you tore my heart into pieces. You said you loved me you asshole!"_

 _"I still do, Sam! I love you, Sam! GOD, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I'VE EVER LOVED MYSELF! If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead. We're just moving so quickly that it freaked me out. But from now on, I'm gonna get in and enjoy the roller-coaster."_

* * *

 _Gabriel moaned, "I want this, Sam. Please. Take me. I need you."_

 _Sam walked up to bedroom with Gabriel still wrapped around him._

 _"Gabriel, you're in heat. You're just saying that cause you're a horny teenager whose horniness is multiplied by 100," Sam said, laying Gabriel down on the bed._

 _"SAM PLEASE," Gabriel moaned as Sam tore off their shirts._

 _"Ugh, fine," Sam said as he tore at his sweatpants, finally getting them off when he stood up._

 _"Gently?" Gabriel said, pulling his pants off._

 _"Yes," Sam said, pulling off his boxers._

 _Gabriel licked his lips hungrily at the sight of his Alpha's already leaking erection._

 _"Fuck Sam," he moaned as Sam sucked even more bruises onto his neck._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _Gabriel nodded violently and watched as Sam pulled his boxers down._

 _Sam positioned himself and pushed in slowly._

 _Gabriel cried at the intrusion. Sam wrapped Gabriel in his arms and cuddled him._

 _When Sam knew Gabriel was distracted, he thrust forward, breaking the hymen._

 _Gabriel sobbed and held Sam for dear life._

 _Sam laid there, not moving, waiting. He shushed Gabriel and stroked his hair. He whispered in his ear, "It's okay baby. It was necessary. From here it's mostly smooth sailing. Just a little pain here and there. But you're not a virgin anymore. I love you, Gabriel."_

* * *

 _"Uh, thank you, Tommy. Today guys, you can do whatever the Hell you want."_

 _Gabriel smiled and didn't even bother sitting at his desk. He ran and sat down in Sam's chair._

 _"Dammit, Gabe!" Sam said._

 _"Next time, don't be a tease," the cheeky Omega grinned._

 _"Okay, I won't. Just, go back to your desk," Sam sighed._

 _"No. I can do whatever the Hell I want," Gabriel argued as he spun around in the chair._

 _"I am what you want. Do me," the moose joked._

 _"Okay," Gabriel said, sinking to his knees in front of him, making Sam's eyes widen._

 _He quickly picked him up and put him back on the chair._

 _"Gabriel, now is not the time nor place."_

 _"I don't know about that. You sure thought the kitchen counter was the time and place last night. And the shower this morning. And the car ride here."_

* * *

 _"Not like that. Every Omega born on my dad's side was infertile. All of his brothers were infertile. All of my brothers were infertile. I'm infertile," Gabriel stated, crying._

 _"Oh jeez, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't know," Sam said, running to Gabriel._

 _"Well, happy now? Now you know I'm a useless Omega who can't do his one job."_

 _"Gabriel, please don't talk about yourself that way," Sam said, pulling up the crying Omega's pants._

 _"Please, just leave me. Don't waste your time with me. Go find yourself an Omega that can give you all the children you want."_

 _"I want you. I love you, Gabriel. Please stop, love. It hurts me to see you like this. And knowing that it was something I said, I'm so sorry, baby. We don't have to have kids. It's not necessary. I can just give all of my love to you."_

 _Gabriel stopped crying and kissed his Alpha. "Thank you, Sammy. That really means a lot to me. But, honestly, don't stay with me out of pity."_

 _Sam pulled up his own pants. "I don't pity you. I love you. I can show you right here, right now."_

* * *

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Uh Gabe? Do you really wear glasses?"_

 _"Yes. I've been wearing contacts though," Gabriel said, suddenly becoming very self-conscious._

 _"Oh."_

 _"Do you not like them?"_

 _"No. I love them. They're so cute."_

* * *

 _"You're an ass," Gabriel said as he sat up._

 _"Why?" Sam asked, putting the washcloth in Gabriel's hand._

 _"You got me pregnant."_

 _"You provoked me. You were grinding against me the whole way to the house."_

 _"You're absolutely right."_

* * *

 _"Sammy, I don't think I can do this much longer."_

 _Sam held Gabriel in his arms. "What do you mean by that?"_

 _"I mean this town. This school. I don't think I can do it much longer."_

 _"Are you trying to say that you want to leave?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Sam squeezed Gabriel even tighter. "Baby, please don't go. Please don't leave me. I need you. You are the love of my life. You are my home."_

 _"I know, Sammy. I love you with every fiber of my being but I can't stay in this town."_

 _"Gabriel, please. I don't think I could live with myself if I let you go."_

 _"You can come with me."_

 _"No. I grew up here. Dean and Cas are my family and I can't leave them."_

 _"I'm not going to make you choose between your brother and me," Gabriel said, crying and wrapping his arms around Sam. "but I'd understand if you stayed with them."_

 _The bell rang and students piled into the hallways. People quickly began to notice the star of Lebanon and his Omega standing in the hallway. The way Sam stood there, his arms wrapped around Gabriel, as he faced the Omega's locker. The way that Gabriel hugged Sam for dear life as he cried his heart out._

 _It didn't help that the word 'slut' was written in big red letters._

 _"Gabriel, I'm not going to force you to stay. I really wish you would. But you can leave if that's what you really want. Just, please, at least let me be a part of his life. I can't lose you, let alone both of you."_

 _"I'm going to get my things from the loft. I'll be gone in five days. I will be leaving no later than Sunday."_

 _And with that, Gabriel was just out of reach. He let go of Sam and escaped Sam's reach. He walked away and out of the school._

* * *

Gabriel wiped away the tears. He looked down and yelled, "STOP! Take me back to Lebanon. Take me back to Sam."

"As you wish, sir."

* * *

When Gabriel got out of the car, it was dark outside and pouring rain. He saw Sam down the sidewalk, walking away from the apartment building.

"SAM!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

They ran towards each with open arms.

When they touched, their bodies collided and their arms were instantly wrapped around each other.

"You came back."

"Yeah. Thinking back on all of our time together made me realize something."

"What?"

"I can't live without you, Sam."

"I feel the same way."

"Marry me, Sam."

Sam hugged Gabriel tighter.

"Absolutely, Gabriel. But, what about school?"

"They can suck my dick. I'm here for you and only you."

Sam lifted Gabriel's head and smashed their lips together.

"I've been needing to do that for a week."

"Sammy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Let's go inside."

"As you wish."

Sam picked Gabriel up, and Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam.

* * *

In the elevator, Sam had Gabriel against the door and was kissing him. Everywhere.

Neither of them seemed to care about the people getting on and off the elevator.

Gabriel moaned as Sam sucked a bruise onto his neck.

"Don't you ever leave me again."

"I-I promise."

"I'm changing it up tonight."

"What do you mean, Sam?" Gabriel said, moaning as Sam bit at his neck.

Sam and Gabriel got off the elevator. Sam slid open the door and startled Dean.

"Seriously, Sammy?"

Sam growled at Dean and he ran.

Gabriel was laughing until Sam threw him on the bed.

"Strip."

Gabriel immediately obeyed, stripping off his soaked clothes.

Sam stripped while Gabriel watched him.

Sam leaned in really close to Gabriel and whispered in his ear, "On your hands and knees."

"Yes, Alpha."

When Gabriel was in the desired position, Sam gripped his hips tightly.

"Beg, baby."

"Please! Please fuck me!"

Sam pushed in hard and rested his head on Gabriel's back. He stayed put, however, deciding to torture Gabriel by not moving.

"Please Alpha! I need you!"

Sam growled in his ear, "Do you promise to never leave me again?"

"YES! Yes, I promise!" Gabriel cried.

Sam pounded into Gabriel with no remorse.

"Fuck, YES, harder Alpha!"

Sam complied and slammed into Gabriel.

Sam growled Gabriel's name as he came.

"Yes!" Gabriel gasped as he followed suit.

Sam laid down on his back, with Gabriel on top of him.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck was that?"

"Primal Alpha. Alpha part of me felt threatened by you. You had threatened to take our child away. Protective Alpha."

Gabriel cringed at the mention of the biggest almost-mistake of his life. "I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Well, as I was saying, the Alpha in me took over and felt that you didn't know who owned you. And he wanted to show you who claimed you."

"By giving me the best sex ever?" Gabriel asked.

"I guess," Sam laughed nervously.

" Tell him I said thank you," Gabriel said, grabbing Sam's huge hands and wrapping the long arms around himself like a blanket.

"Oka-"

"But no thank you, cause I like my Sammy just the way he is," Gabriel sighed.

"I love you so much, Gabe," Sam smiled.

"I love you too. But I can't wait to lay _facing_ you," Gabriel said, laughing.

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel's shoulder. He wrapped his arms tighter around the Omega and settled his head into Gabriel's right shoulder. He sighed, "I missed this so much."

"Me too."

"I love you so much, Gabriel. I feel like I didn't tell you that enough."

"It's okay, Sam. I love you so much. I've been waiting for you my whole life and I didn't even know it."

"Thank you for waiting, love."

"You are my purpose, Samuel Winchester."

"You are my home, Gabriel Clemens."

* * *

The next morning was all lovey-dovey.

Sam misspoke and said, "Hey honey, I'm breakfast."

And to that, Gabriel moaned, "Yeah you are."

Sam smiled and took him right there on the breakfast bar.

* * *

When they got to school, everyone was surprised to see Gabriel's car again. Some people were seething with rage that Sam took Gabriel back after what he did to him.

Sam got out of the car and immediately kissed Gabriel.

"I missed this."

"Me too, Sammy."

* * *

They walked into their first period together and Gabriel didn't even bother with the far-away chair.

He wanted to be close to Sam so he sat on his lap. Sam was surprised at first, but just went with it.

When Sam needed to get up, Gabriel got off of him. But then he sat in Sam's chair.

Gabriel did NOT want to deal with Dean or Castiel. So he stayed with Sam for second and third period.

Sam didn't mind at all. He actually enjoyed it. He stole quick kisses and glances every now and then.

The students didn't seem to mind at all. They also enjoyed it. They thought it was cute.

"Mr. Winchester?"

The sound of a students' voice startled Gabriel and he buried his head in Sam's neck.

Sam was worried about Gabriel. He'd ask him later. "Uh...yes Owen?"

"Are you and Gabriel back together?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, but yes."

"I mean, even after what he did to you?"

Gabriel jumped off of Sam and ran from the classroom.

"You pushed it too far, Lewis! Get your ass out of here."

* * *

Sam chased after Gabriel but found him puking in the one of the bathroom stalls.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry about what he said."

"It hurts more because he's right. You should hate me. Why don't you hate me?!"

"I don't think I can."

"What?"

"I don't think I can hate you."

"But I hurt you so much!"

Sam helped Gabriel off the floor and walked him back to the classroom.

* * *

The students looked at Gabriel.

"Hey guys, just so you know, I haven't stopped apologizing since he took me back."

"And I haven't stopped forgiving him. He has thoroughly apologized. I'm just grateful to have him back."

Some of the students smiled.

"And I have started eating again. Gabriel would probably kill me if I didn't."

Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam, their mouths fighting for dominance. In the end, Sam won. He kissed Gabriel hungrily, his tongue exploring Gabriel's mouth. Sam moaned when Gabriel's tongue explored his mouth.

Gabriel pushed Sam off lightly and said, "Hey Sam? You may look like a god but you are not a god. You still need to breathe, and so do I," Gabriel laughed.

Sam pulled Gabriel in for another kiss, which lasted until an Alpha cleared his throat.

A Beta giggled.

"Do you need something?"

She laughed. "No, but Gabriel needs to sit back on your lap."

Sam's eyes went wide and he turned away from the class.

The whole classroom laughed.

Gabriel mouthed to the class, "Let me look."

There were some snickers but Gabriel immediately shushed them.

Sam scratched the back of his head as Gabriel walked in front of him.

Gabriel looked down and whistled. His eyes went wide and he smiled.

Sam said, "Jeez Gabe, you're siding with them?"

Gabriel laughed. "She's right. HAHA!"

The whole class smiled.

The bell rang and everyone protested.

* * *

Keeping watch, Gabriel led Sam to the bathroom, keeping him close enough that they could hide his problem.

Gabriel laughed and pushed Sam against the bathroom stall.

Sam gasped as Gabriel sank to his knees.

"It's been a long time coming, Sammy."

"Gabe, you don't have to-"

Gabriel pulled Sam's pants and his boxers down.

"Hey Sammy, guess what?"

"What?"

"I don't have a gag reflex."

"Oh God," Sam gasped as Gabriel took him all the way down.

* * *

They ran back into the classroom ten minutes later, flustered and sweaty. When the class looked at them, they laughed.

Gabriel smiled and Sam looked at him and panicked.

He wiped Gabriel's mouth and Gabriel's eyes widened.

The class laughed again.

Sam sat down in his chair and Gabriel stood where he was.

"Well?" Sam said, holding his arms out.

"Oh," Gabriel said running up to Sam and sitting on his lap.

* * *

Sam started the lesson on Latin verbs. Gabriel made Sam's classes laugh a lot. In the end, Sam was happy that Gabriel was back, and Gabriel was happy that Sam still wanted him. He was also thankful that the school seemed to be warming up to him.

* * *

When Sam got in the car, he expected to go home right away, but Gabriel stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Gabriel straddled him.

"Before...yeah, I promised that I'd fuck you in the car. And I keep my promises."

"Gabe, I'm not in the mood."

"What?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel like having sex right now."

"Is it something I said?" Gabe asked, climbing off of Sam.

"No, it's just, I never properly courted you. I mean, I fell for you when I first met you, but we didn't have any time to date. We've only known each other for five weeks. I took your virginity after four days of knowing you. That was five weeks ago. Now, you're five weeks pregnant with my baby, you've moved in again, and apparently we're getting married."

"Yeah, that's moving pretty quickly," Gabe sighed.

"Gabe, how about this. I move out and stay at a motel. You can stay here and get to know this place. I can properly court you and we can move through this relationship like normal people. We can properly meet and hang out, get to know each other, and become friends. We can eventually go on dates, have a first kiss, make out, cuddle, and say the 'L' word for the first time. And then we can work up to sex, moving in, and marriage."

"But, Sam, you know I love you."

"I know, but I want to go slow."

"Then let's go slow. But are you sure you can handle not fucking me into the mattress every night?"

"It's gonna be hard."

" _I'll_ say."

Sam laughed.

"I'll take us home so I can pack up the stuff I'll need and go get a room. I'll take my car. I guess, after tonight, we don't know each other."

* * *

The next morning found Gabriel waking up rather unpeacefully.

He stretched and looked over at Sam's spot. "Sa- oh."

* * *

Gabriel got ready and had George take him to school.

* * *

When Gabriel arrived, he was earlier than usual. Earlier than Sam.

He walked into school and people started whispering.

He sat in his seat in the back of the classroom and waited patiently.

* * *

When Sam walked in he lit up, then he remembered.

"Good morning class. What a wonderful day it is today!"

Annaliese, the Beta girl who had pointed out Sam's 'problem' the day before, leaned over and whispered to Gabriel, "Somebody got laid last night."

Gabriel giggled, "He better not have. I don't remember that!"

Annaliese and Gabriel both laughed.

Sam cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Mr. uh Clemens, was it? Was there something I said that you found funny?"

"No, Sa- Mr. Winchester."

"As I was saying..."

* * *

Lunch was similar.

Sam walked over to their table and realized that he can't sit there anymore.

He went over to Dean and Castiel.

Gabriel said, "Fuck it," and went over to Sam.

He held his hand out.

"Uh, hello, Mr. Winchester. I'm Gabriel Clemens. I'm sorry about laughing in your class. Annaliese told me a joke and it made me laugh."

"Hello Mr. Clemens. If the joke was so funny that you laughed during my class, surely you wouldn't mind sharing it with the rest of us."

Dean whispered to Cas, "Am I the only one that remembers the last five weeks?"

"I remember it, too."

"Sam, what the Hell are you on? Stop the weird act and fuck already!"

Gabriel gasped and ran back to his table.

"What the Hell is your problem, Dean? I've only just met the poor Omega, and he's my student."

"Why are you acting like you forgot the last five weeks?"

"Dean. Let it go. They're probably taking some time apart as they didn't have much time to court each other," Cas said as he held Dean back.

* * *

Gabriel had George take him home at the end of the day. He was super happy, thinking back to what had happened before he got in the car.

* * *

 _A familiar man cleared his throat. It was Sam._

 _"Sorry about earlier, Mr. Clemens. I'd like to ask you to coffee."_

 _"I can't."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Coffee makes me sick."_

 _"Then how about tea?"_

 _"When and where, Mr. Winchester?" Gabriel said without turning around._

 _"Oh? You'll come?"_

 _"I would hope not. We've only just met."_

 _Sam laughed. "You're funny. How about Luke's at 5 tomorrow?"_

 _"I'd be happy to. Let me give you my number," Gabriel said, holding a piece of paper up._

 _"See you then. Hopefully tomorrow you'll look at me."_

* * *

Gabriel was super excited. He went home and did something differently.

He sat down on the couch and held his stomach.

"H-hey," Gabriel said, looking down, "hey, it's me. Your mom. I just want you to know that everything is going to be okay. Your father and I love you very much, and we can't wait to meet you. Things might be a little weird right now, but it's for the best. And, trust me, it'll all end up well."

Gabriel got up and made dinner, all the while continuing his conversation.

"Little one, I know most of what you have heard from your father and I is intimate, but you'll hopefully be hearing more intimacy soon. You've had kind of a weird upbringing, but I promise you that you'll always have two loving parents to love and protect you."

Gabriel texted Sam before he went to bed.

* * *

 _Gabriel: Hey. I know it's late, and this is weird, but I just wanted to say thank you for asking me to coffee._

 _Sam: Anytime. Gabriel?_

 _Gabriel: Yes?_

 _Sam: How is the baby?_

 _Gabriel: He's fine. He misses your voice._

 _Sam: Good night._

 _Gabriel: Good night. Super excited for tomorrow._

* * *

The next day found Gabriel extra chipper and Sam delighted.

Gabriel walked with a skip in his step and the students definitely noticed.

Gabriel couldn't stop smiling at lunch.

* * *

When they met at Luke's, Gabriel was extremely happy.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester."

"Please, Gabriel, we're not at school. Please, call me Sam."

"Okay, Sam," Gabe said, sipping his tea. "how long have you lived in Lebanon?"

"Oh, my whole life! My brother lives in our childhood home with his fiancee. How about you?"

"I've been around. Like, everywhere. I've been kind of running from the press since my whole family died a month ago."

"Jeez, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I'm fine. They suspect arson. They did actually investigate me, but I'm innocent," Gabriel said, resisting the urge to puke as a waitress holding coffee passed them.

"That's good. Well the innocent part. Did they catch the guy who did it?"

"No."

"Why was everybody in the same place at once?"

"My family had all gathered at the house to celebrate the announcement of my brother's engagement to his Omega, Adam."

"Why weren't you there with them?"

Gabriel's eyes widened and he looked down. He shook his head and blinked the tears away.

"I think it's your turn to answer some questions."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"How long have you been teaching at Lebanon High?"

"This is my second year."

"What made you want to teach horny teenagers?"

"My mom."

"What?"

"Ever since I was a kid, my dad told me stories about my mom and her teaching career."

"Why didn't she tell you herself?"

"She died when I was a baby. My father died four years ago, while I was still in college."

"That's really sad," Gabriel said, suddenly wanting to comfort his Alpha. Then he wanted a doughnut.

"It's fine now. But since I was a kid, I've wanted to teach. High school just happened to be the only position open."

"Hope it was worth it."

Sam smiled up at Gabriel and said softly, "Oh yeah. Definitely worth it."

Gabriel blushed and said, "Good. Hey, if you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die? You don't have to tell me."

"Let's make a deal. I'll tell you how my parents died and you tell me why you weren't at your house for the engagement party."

Gabriel nodded.

"My mother died in a fire in my nursery. My father saved me and my brother carried me outside. My father was killed in a car crash. A semi hit what is now Dean's car. We all landed in the hospital. Dean was in a coma and Dad died. I only sustained minor injuries. Dean spent months rebuilding the Impala to its original beauty. Your turn."

"Right. The douche-bag Alpha that was getting married, Michael, yeah I already told you that he was my brother."

"Yeah. Why do you hate him so much?"

Gabriel started crying. "He-he touched me."

Sam's eyes went wide and he said, "Okay, the game is over!"

He got up and sat on Gabriel's side of the booth.

He held Gabriel close.

"I'm so sorry. If he was alive, I'd kill him."

Gabriel was sobbing and Sam was stroking his hair.

"Shhhh. Baby, it's okay."

"I-I'm sorry, I'm making a scene," Gabriel choked out.

"Then let's go."

Sam helped Gabriel up and he paid for the teas.

He helped Gabriel into the backseat of his car, and then laid Gabriel's head on his lap and comforted him.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriel."

"Sam, he would come into my room late at night and make me pleasure him...orally."

"Oh Gabriel. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"He would hurt me. Where people wouldn't see the bruises."

"No. No. No."

"Yes. And...and..."

"What?"

"You need to know something."

"What?"

"This was before I presented. So there was only one other place he could go."

"Please don't tell me he..."

"He raped me. Over and over and over."

"I think I'm gonna be sick. Gabriel, I would actually be proud of you if you said you lit the flames."

"Sam, I want to go home."

"Sure, I'll have George drop you off."

Gabriel cried a little bit harder but didn't argue.

"Sam, would you like to do this again tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. I'll text you the address."

"Okay. See you at school."

* * *

Gabriel didn't show up for school. He stayed home and curled up in Sam's clothes. He made a nest of the Alpha's blankets and clothes on the floor in front of the TV.

He had George pick up ice cream and soda. After all, he was still fifteen.

He looked at his friends list and called Annaliese.

* * *

 _Hello?_

 _It's me, Gabriel. Latin, first period._

 _I know who you are, silly._

 _You busy?_

 _Not really, no. I'm about to have dinner with my parents._

 _Okay. Can you do something for me?_

 _Yeah. What is it?_

 _Tell them to eat shit. Then tell them your friend's chauffeur will be there in twenty minutes to pick you up._

 _What if I say no?_

 _Do you honestly think that you have that option and that I won't kidnap you? Also, I have ice cream. And I live at Sam's place. And he's not here._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _I know you will, Annaliese._

* * *

Gabriel smiled and hung up.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, George slid the door open to let Annaliese in.

"OH MY GOD! WOW!"

"Be careful, Miss. There's sex absolutely everywhere."

"You're not wrong, Georgie."

George rolled his eyes and left.

Annaliese was laughing.

She walked over to the nest and sat down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She moved farther away and looked at him. "Why?"

"These are Sam's. You don't know how protective he gets. He'll hurt me if he finds out someone else was in here."

"WHAT?!"

"I mean in like a positive, life-affirming way."

"What?"

"I'll put it in his words. He's gonna fuck me so hard I beg for mercy."

"Shit."

"I know. It's super hot."

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Whatever you want, milady."

"Pizza?"

"Why not?"

He picked up his phone and texted George.

* * *

 _Master: Ham and pineapple pizza._

 _Georgie: On my way._

* * *

"It'll be here soon."

"No kidding?"

"Yeah. That's what happens when you shit money. You want the tour?"

"God yes."

* * *

Gabriel walked them to the luxurious bedroom.

"This is the bedroom, and also where we fuck," he said, moving to the bathroom. "This is the amazing bathroom, also where we fuck. Only in the shower, though."

Annaliese was giggling.

He walked over to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen. Be careful of the counters, the breakfast bar, the table, and literally everything over here. Because this, too, is where we fuck."

They walked over to the desk. "This is where we fuck."

"Is there any other use for it?"

"I thought that's what desks were for."

"No. No, not the ones at school."

"Not yet, but you'll be the first to know."

"Please don't."

Gabriel sat on the couch but put his hand out to stop Annaliese from sitting down.

"Let me guess, this is where you fuck?"

"Now you're gettin' it."

"You sound emotionless," she said, throwing caution to the wind and sitting down.

"That's surprising."

"Why?"

"The books says I'm supposed to be overly emotional."

"What book?"

He handed her a pregnancy book.

"Congratulations, Gabe! That's great."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What? What's wrong?"

Gabriel laid his legs on her lap.

"Sam has moved out."

"He left you here?"

"Only until he properly courts me."

"Sounds dumb."

"It is."

Annaliese massaged Gabriel's feet.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, George came in with the pizza.

"Thanks Georgie. You can take the night off. Annaliese is staying the night."

"What? No I'm not."

"I told you I'd kidnap you if I had to."

"You're so awesome. Let me call my parents and tell them."

"Hey, Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about the baby. Don't even think it to yourself. Don't even write it in a diary."

"I don't have a- Hey mom. Could you drop my school stuff off and some clothes and stuff? I'm staying the night. Mom, I have to. Why? Well because he said he'd kidnap me. Not seriously. You can talk to him."

She handed the phone to him.

"Hello Annaliese's mother. Yes, I'm Gabriel. Please, take a few minutes to look up Chuck Clemens. Done? Yeah, your daughter is mine for a bit. I'll have her back in one piece. Don't worry. I'm a claimed Omega."

He hung up and handed back the phone.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm rich as all Hell. People like money."

"Shit. Wow."

They ate pizza and watched TV.

Sam was blowing Gabriel's phone up and he didn't give a shit.

Gabriel was cheered up by Annaliese.

* * *

They went into the bathroom and put on shaving cream beards and hair. They heard a knock at the door and they went sliding across the floor in their socks to answer it.

Annaliese was laughing and Gabriel was giggling when they looked at who it was.

Annaliese's mom stood there, shocked at her daughter.

Annaliese cleared her throat. "Hi, mom. Thanks for bringing my stuff. This is Gabriel."

She rushed over and shook his hand, ignoring her daughter. "Hello Mr. Clemens. Thank you for-"

"Hold it there Miss. Acknowledge your daughter, then you can kiss my ass."

She gasped and turned to her daughter, whose eyes went wide.

"Annaliese, where are you sleeping? The bed? The couch?"

"Ew, no. Those are covered in sex. The whole place is. Even the door," she giggled.

Her mother said, "Well, honey, surely that's not right."

"No she's 100% right. This isn't the first time she's been right about something like this. It's how we met."

Annaliese doubled over in laughter.

"My word!"

"I can't believe Sam popped a boner in the middle of teaching!" Gabriel said, laughing his ass off.

"You didn't help! You tongue-fucked him!"

They both laughed until they cried.

"Miss...whatever. You can leave now. I don't need more ass-kissers."

Gabriel turned over to Annaliese. "Did you see the look on his face when you pointed it out?!"

"OH MY GOD, YES!"

"What you don't know is that I handled that situation, if you know what I mean."

They cackled.

"Annaliese Stewart! What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh? You've never seen me have fun, mother? Why don't you run on home to Step-Cunt and beg him to agree with you?"

She gasped and stormed out.

"Oh shit!"

They laughed again.

* * *

Gabriel took the first shower, cause they were still covered in shaving cream.

He heard the door creak and he turned to see Annaliese.

"You can come in, I have no shame."

She sat on the toilet as Gabriel showered.

"What's it like?"

"Sex?"

Annaliese was silent.

"It's amazing. The pleasure, screaming each others' names, needing to be connected every time you see them, wishing you could stay in bed forever. But it doesn't start that way. The first time hurts like Hell. I cried. A lot. But it felt good after a while, but that might have been just because of Sam."

Annaliese giggled. "What is he like, in bed?"

"Relentless, if he wants you, he's going to get you. No matter what. What he wants, he takes. He hates that some Alphas beat their Omegas, but he's a little rough too."

Gabriel turned off the shower and put on a robe.

"But he's also the nicest, sweetest, most tender and loving person I've ever met. He saved me from Josh. Josh tried to rape me, but Sam took me in. He took me to the hospital, he gave me a shoulder to cry on. He gave me a warm bed and, eventually, a warm dick."

Annaliese sniffled, "God, you know how to turn everything sexual, don't you?"

"Are you crying?"

"What? No. I'm not crying, I'm just...sweating from my eyes."

"Well it's your turn in the shower, I'll leave you to it. I'm gonna see about some whipped cream cans."

"Get like six!"

"You got it!"

* * *

Gabriel went and got on his phone.

Sam had called ten times and left six voicemails.

He checked his texts and he had sent eleven messages.

* * *

 _Sam: Hey._

 _Sam: Why weren't you at school?_

 _Sam: Are you okay? Is it the baby?_

 _Sam: I'm excited for our date tonight._

 _Sam: Gabriel, please pick up, I'm worried._

 _Sam: *Readers, just make up a random address*_

 _Sam: Be there at 8._

 _Sam: Gabriel, it's 9. Where are you?_

 _Sam: Did you stand me up?_

 _Sam: Are you even alive?_

 _Sam: That's it. I'm coming over there._

 _Gabriel: Could you pick up like six cans of whipped cream? Like, the spray kind? I'll pay you back._

 _Sam: WHAT THE FUCK, GABE? I'VE BEEN TEXTING FOR THREE HOURS. YOU CAN'T JUST IGNORE ME. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

 _Gabriel: Calm your CAPS, dude. And you don't need to know why I need those six cans. You also don't own me._

 _Sam: You're carrying my baby. If you're going to ignore me, please...just, tell me before I have a panic attack._

* * *

Gabriel threw his phone on the table.

He looked over as the bathroom door opened and laughed. Annaliese had a too-big pink, silk button-up on and a pair of matching boxers.

Gabriel was laughing at the pink bunny slippers.

"I happen to like boxers."

"Cool, you can have a pair of Sam's."

"Really?"

"No. And I was laughing at the slippers."

"Oh."

"Let's have some fun."

Gabriel pulled the robe off and slipped into an outfit similar to Annaliese's, but the clothes were Sam's.

"I gotta go brush my hair and braid it, first," Annaliese said as she pulled out the required items and went to the bathroom.

* * *

The door slid open a moment later. On the other side of it was what Gabriel described as 'I own you' Alpha.

Sam dropped the bag of whipped cream cans and grabbed Gabriel.

He pushed him up against the wall and growled in his ear, "What makes you think I don't own your ass?"

Gabriel smiled and whispered, "Take it. Claim it."

Sam moaned and took his shirt off. He ripped the buttons open on Gabriel's shirt. He pulled one sleeve down far enough to bite his shoulder.

Sam pulled Gabriel's boxers off and unzipped his pants. He had them down to his ankles when he heard a surprisingly female gasp.

"Oh, uh, Sam? We have company."

"You're sooo getting punished for this."

"Oh God I hope so!"

Annaliese giggled and walked into the kitchen area where they were.

"Did you bring the whipped cream?" she asked, sitting up on the counter.

"As a matter of fact," Gabriel said as he walked over, dick swinging, and grabbed the bag, "he did."

"GABE, COVER YOURSELF."

"Nothing I haven't seen before. By the way, good job, Sam."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"She's right. For the third time."

Annaliese fell on the floor laughing.

Gabriel put his boxers back on, "Hey, Sam. DICKS OUT OR GET OUT. So either take your boxers off or skidaddle."

Sam winked and dropped his boxers.

Annaliese whistled and high-fived Gabriel.

"Worth it," she whispered.

Sam laughed and pulled his pants and boxers back up.

"I know. He has _the_ biggest dick I have ever seen!"

"You better not be looking at other dicks!"

Gabriel pushed Sam out the door. "I can't see your dick anymore, bye."

He slid the door shut and locked it.

Annaliese laughed and grabbed a can.

* * *

That night, they danced to music, tried on Sam's underwear, shared opinions on dicks, and ate whipped cream.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have soda."

She giggled as he pulled out two liters of root beer.

As soon as he took a sip, he dropped his cup and ran.

She followed Gabe to the bathroom as he puked up ice cream, whipped cream, and pizza.

"Should I call Sam?"

"No. J-just grab my phone. Tell him root beer is a no-go."

"He said, 'That sucks.' It does. Hey Gabriel?"

"Yeah?"

"Back there? That was hot."

"Yeah. The part where he had me pinned against the wall was hot, too."

Annaliese laughed. "No, I meant, like, if I'd waited a few seconds, he probably wouldn't have stopped."

"Once he's in, he's in. He'd be too far gone to back out."

"That would've been cool to see."

"You kinky son of a bitch. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"It's weird, isn't it?"

"No. It's kind of a turn-on."

Gabriel called Sam.

* * *

 _Gabriel, I have work tomorrow, what do you want?_

 _Are we still playing the 'I don't know you' game?_

 _Yes. By the way, what the fuck? Why did you stand me up? I made you a candle-lit dinner for two. There were roses!_

 _*click*_

* * *

"What? Why'd you hang up on him?"

"Nothing. Get dressed, I'm calling Lance."

"Who is Lance?"

"He is my other chauffeur. He's the driver of my _other_ Lamborghini. The Reventon. He's only called when it's an emergency."

"What's the emergency?"

"I need to go on a shopping spree."

"YES! Get it, queen."

* * *

Gabriel dressed in tight leather pants, a white button-up, and black dress shoes. He wore a black vest over it and put on his black glasses. He also slicked back his hair.

"Hey Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have anything good to wear."

"Put on the best you've got, I'll buy you something new."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do. You're the only person at Lebanon High that has been nice to me."

"You're gonna make me cry again."

Then his phone let out a blood-curdling scream, successfully startling Anna.

"That's Lance, let's go."

* * *

They got in the car and the man with a scar down the right side of his face smiled.

When he spoke, it was scarier.

"Hello Gabriel. How are you?"

"Just drive to the nearest mall."

"No alcohol?"

"Hey! Annie didn't need to hear that."

Lance looked at the Beta and then he seemed a lot nicer.

Gabriel smiled when Lance spoke next. "When do we get to kill and eat her, sir?"

She gasped and struggled when Gabriel grabbed her.

He started laughing his ass off and so did Lance.

"Annie, he's truly a lot nicer than he seems. We always greet each other angrily."

"You're an ass," Anna pouted.

"Sam seems to love this ass," Gabriel joked.

"Sam?" Lance said as he looked in the rear-view mirror.

"An Alpha that is courting him," Anna piped in.

"What is your name little one?" Lance asked.

"Lance Benoit, Annaliese Stewart. Annaliese, Lance," Gabriel sighed.

"Nice to meet you, Lance."

He smiled softly and she blushed.

"Just to get this out of the way, she's a virgin. He's got a thing for ladies, and you're both single."

"He didn't need to know that."

"Annaliese, tell me all about this Sam," Lance chuckled.

"He has the biggest dick. He's hot, and tall, and hot, and he teaches Latin, and his dick is huge, and he's got these abs that seem fake, and..."

"Shut up, Annie!"

"Hey!"

"How have you already seen his dick?"

"He pulled his pants down cause Gabe told him to."

"So, he's pussy-whipped. Good boy."

Gabriel smiled.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I believe you have a shopping spree to go on."

Anna whispered in Gabriel's ear and he nodded.

Gabriel got out of the car and ordered Lance to do the same.

Gabriel ran off to the doors.

* * *

Annie whispered, "Come here, I have a secret to tell you."

He leaned in close and she kissed him on the cheek.

She went to run away but he grabbed her arm.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes and he smiled. He kissed her on the lips.

She blushed profusely and ran off after Gabriel calling, "Nice to meet you, Lance!"

"Now, where does one start?" Gabriel asked.

TBC

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _SORRY._

 _Sorry for the monster chapter. I just love this story._


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know. Clothes?"

"Yes! Then we could go get you a cute bra. With underwear to match. Lance will love that."

"Oh my God, Gabe. It's not like I like him."

"You totally do."

Gabriel and Annaliese tried on outfit after outfit, and Gabriel bought himself lace Omega underwear.

Annaliese got matching a bra and underwear, and an expensive outfit to wear Monday. A black tank top, red lipstick, black leggings with laces up the sides, and black high heels. They're going to drop jaws.

Gabriel bought a choker with an 'S' on it, a black v-neck, and pants matching Annie's.

He got black combat boots and a new pair of black glasses.

"Hey Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you Emo?"

They both laughed.

They went and got their nails done, too. Annaliese got hers painted red and Gabriel just got his clear-coated.

"Can I live with you, Gabriel?"

"Sure, Sam doesn't live there anymore."

* * *

On the way home, Gabriel and Annie talked, but she was staring at Lance the whole time.

"Is this what Sam and I do during class? God, next time just yell, 'Stop eye-fucking'!"

Annie giggled.

When they got out, Lance opened the door for Annie and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm not made of glass, Lance."

"I know, but you're fifteen."

"So?"

"Your mother would kill me!"

"I'd kill her first," she said, pulling Lance down for a kiss. "Good night, Prince Charming!"

"Good night, Princess."

She ran off to the door.

* * *

Gabe already had all of their bags upstairs and on the couch.

"Gabe, you should have let me carry some, you're pregnant."

"Hey!"

Annaliese went into the bedroom to find him in a different nest of Sam's clothes.

"Right, Gabe. Let's go to bed. It's two in the morning. We should just skip school."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause, Sam would kill me."

"Eh, whatever."

They fell asleep with Annie as the little spoon.

* * *

"GABRIEL!"

Gabriel's eyes opened wide to find Sam looking angrily at how they fell asleep.

"Shit, Annie, wake up."

She groaned and got up.

"Gabriel, why is she on our bed, in your arms?"

"It's my bed, sir. I live alone."

"Dammit, Gabe."

"Mr. Winchester, please get out of my house."

"Fine. Just get up before the first bell."

"Fuck you. I do what I want."

"I am what you want, do me."

Gabriel jumped up and pushed Sam to the door.

He slapped him and slammed the door shut.

He could hear Sam yelling on the other side of the door.

"Dibs on the shower," Annie said. "Why do you keep slapping people?"

Gabe smiled and shrugged.

As soon as the bathroom door was shut, he slid open the door and grabbed Sam.

He shushed him and shoved him against the wall.

"Sorry about that."

Sam smiled and pulled Gabriel up against him.

Sam kissed him hungrily.

"Sam, please tell me the game is over."

"It's not."

Gabriel groaned. He yelped when Sam kissed him again.

"You stood me up. How are you gonna make up for it?"

"By the outfit I got at the mall yesterday. Come here."

Gabriel took his hand and led him to the bed.

He pushed him down and straddled him. "You see, you're an asshole for moving out. So I got just the outfit for showing you what an asshole I can be when you provoke me."

Sam watched as Gabriel changed into the outfit right in front of him.

"Jeez Gabriel. Black leggings, a black v-neck, black boots? Are you going Goth?"

Gabriel turned around and put the choker on. When he turned back around, Sam gasped.

Next, he put the glasses on.

He straddled Sam once again and whispered, "Now, Mr. Winchester, since you've made sure your student got dressed, would you please leave? I'll be fine. And to make up for that dinner date, you can get over here at nine tonight. Dress formally. And, don't make pasta."

He opened his phone and called Lance.

* * *

 _Sir?_

 _Hello. Could you get a formal dress in Annaliese's size? I trust that you know it already? Oh, and look nice. As for the dress, get something she would like. And don't forget flowers, and maybe manners?_

 _Are you setting up a date between Annie and I?_

 _Yeah, but a double-date. Sam will be there too._

 _Can't wait to meet him._

 _Love you, Lance._

 _Forever yours, sir._

* * *

Gabriel hung up the phone and saw a seething Sam.

"Who the fuck is Lance?"

"You'll see him tonight."

"What the Hell?"

"What? It's a double-date. My house. Right here."

"Hey, Gabe, I hope you don't mind that I used your shampoo."

"It's not mine."

She averted her eyes when she saw Sam under Gabe.

"Should I go? I should go."

"Annie, stay. Mr. Winchester was just leaving."

Sam left unwillingly.

* * *

When Gabriel and Annie showed up at school, everyone stared at them.

"Where does he come off dressing provocatively, Cas?"

"Dean, look at his choker."

"Oh. OH!"

"Yes, Dean. He's telling everyone that Sam has claimed him."

An Alpha came up to Annaliese and started hitting on her.

"Hey baby. You look sexy. Can I get your digits?"

Annaliese laughed and looked at Gabriel, who started laughing his ass off, too.

The Alpha growled and Sam ran up to him. "Are you growling at my Omega?"

"No, his bitch friend."

Gabriel slapped the Alpha. "Do not call Annie a bitch. Now, why don't you hit on someone with a dick as small as yours? Although, it would be very hard to find one that small."

The Alpha stormed off.

"Why do you keep fuckin' slapping people, Gabe?"

"Gabriel. Are you okay?"

"Don't forget, my house, nine tonight."

Gabriel sashayed away and Sam groaned.

"Sammy, are you letting your Omega play hard to get?"

Sam turned around to see Dean laughing and being held up by Cas.

Castiel looked pissed.

"Hey guys."

"Hello, Samuel. Dean seems to have forgotten that I'm the one that decides whether he gets laid."

Dean straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I gotta go, guys. I'm going to be late for class."

* * *

In first period, Gabriel made sure to piss Sam off.

He walked in and sat on a random Alpha's desk and started flirting.

Sam growled and Gabriel walked back to where he and Annaliese were sitting.

She showed Gabriel some texts she got from Lance and they prank called him.

* * *

 _Hello, sir._

 _Hey Lance._

 _Yes?_

 _How much do you like Annie?_

 _A lot. I'm excited for tonight._

 _I am too!_

 _Annie?!_

 _Yes. You're on speaker._

 _Dammit Gabriel._

* * *

Sam took Gabriel's phone, walked back over to his desk, and set it down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean, Mr. Winchester?" Gabriel asked, batting his eyes innocently.

"This act!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MOVED OUT TO PUT ON A SILLY LITTLE ACT," he said, storming out.

"Annie, would you please go get him? Take his phone to him, too."

She nodded and grabbed the phone out of Sam's hand, giggling when he winked at her.

* * *

She found Gabriel in the Omega's bathroom, puking his guts out.

"Hey, Gabe."

"Call Georgie. Tell him to pick us up."

"Got it."

"And tell him to grab our bags."

* * *

Everyone was confused at the man who had a suit and a white bow-tie taking Gabriel and Annaliese's things out the door.

"George?"

"Yes, Mr. Winchester?"

"Tell him I'm sorry. And call me Sam."

"Call me Georgie. Master Gabriel seems to find it comical," he said as he walked out, "And don't forget. Nine tonight."

"I know, George."

"He's making me pick you up. Lance is driving the Reventon to the penthouse."

"Gabriel has a Reventon and Veneno?"

"Yes, he finds it necessary to collect Lamborghinis."

"Jesus."

* * *

The sound of a monkey screaming caused Annie to drop the phone.

"Hey, I need that."

She picked it up and apologized. "Sorry, it scared me."

"It does that. That means George is here."

"Did he choose the monkey?"

"Fuck no, I chose it and the scream for Lance."

"You don't wanna know what happens when they pick up my dry cleaning."

"I kinda do now."

Gabriel chuckled and they left the school.

* * *

Sam was teaching when Dean called his school phone.

He groaned, sat down, and answered.

"Mr. Wi-"

"SAM, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TURN ON CHANNEL THREE."

Sam turned to look at the old TV up in the corner of the room and turned it on.

He gasped at what he saw.

Gabriel's Veneno. In flames.

He turned up the volume and stared closely.

 _...off of Route 21. Among the victims were George Fontaine, Annaliese Stewart, and Gabriel Clemens. Although Gabriel owns the Veneno, George was driving for the underage billionaire. All three have been relocated to the nearest hospital. Police suspect a hit-and-run. A car seems to have side-swiped the driver's side, severely injuring two of the three passengers._

Sam wiped his eyes and got up.

He cleared his throat and looked at his class.

They instantly yelled, "GO!"

He ran to his car and sped to the hospital.

* * *

He went to the nurse's station and asked what room the three victims of a car crash were in.

"Who's asking?"

"The victim's Alpha."

"Oh, you must be looking for the coma patient."

"D-d-did you just say c-coma?"

"Yep. Looks pretty cut up, too."

He followed her to the room.

He gasped.

"Th-that's not him," he said as he looked at the victim. The _female_ victim. "That's Annaliese. I'm looking for the Omega."

"Oh. He's next door."

Sure enough, he walked one room down and saw Gabriel laying unconscious on the bed.

"Don't worry, sir. He's just asleep. Mild concussion, but we're keeping him overnight. The baby is fine, but we just need to make sure."

"Uh, Kate? Could you not tell anybody about the baby?"

She smiled and said, "My lips are sealed."

"Can I go in?"

"Absolutely."

He walked in and kissed Gabriel on the forehead.

"H-hey," Gabriel whispered.

"Hey baby."

"S-Sammy, don't cry, I'm g-going t-to be okay."

Sam blinked the tears away and kissed Gabriel on the lips.

"I-Is h-he..." Gabriel said, too afraid to finish.

"Our baby is fine, Gabe. George has sustained a head injury, and Annie..."

"Is she okay?"

"She is in a coma."

"Oh God."

"Gabe, you need rest. Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up. I'll be here when you go to sleep. I'll be here for the rest of your life."

"A-are y-you s-saying..."

"Would you like me to move back in?"

Gabriel nodded.

Sam laughed nervously.

"I-I'm so glad they didn't have t-to hook me up to an IV."

"Why?"

"I didn't w-want to get arrested for k-killing th-them."

Sam smiled.

Gabriel scooted over to make room and asked, "Come lay with me?"

"Absolutely."

Sam scooted up behind Gabriel and wrapped his arms around him.

"I m-missed you, s-so so much, Sam."

"I know, baby, I know."

* * *

Gabriel woke up before Sam. Kate had come in with coffee for the Alpha and orange juice for Gabriel.

The Omega staggered to the bathroom and puked.

Sam woke up a few seconds later and, when he heard Gabriel in the bathroom, he looked around the room. He saw Kate standing at the door, shocked and startled.

"Coffee makes him sick."

"Oh," she said before she turned around to get rid of the coffee.

Sam walked into the bathroom to find Gabriel, on the floor, with his head resting on the edge of the toilet bowl.

Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Alright, baby. It's okay. The coffee is gone."

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam. "I can't wait till we're out of this place."

"Neither can I. Cause then we'll have a comfortable bed, privacy, good food, and some time alone."

"Sam? Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything, love."

"Take me to Annie, please?"

Sam nodded and took him next door to Annie.

* * *

They instantly noticed Lance sitting on a chair that he pulled up next to the bed, holding Annaliese's hand. He was crying.

"Gabriel! You're okay!"

"Yes, Lance. How is she?"

"They say it's not likely that she'll wake up."

"Oh God. I think I'm gonna be sick again."

Sam reached for the small trash can sitting on the floor and handed it to Gabriel.

He took it and held it close.

"Lance, Gabe and I are gonna go get breakfast. Would you like anything?"

"Uh...tea would be nice."

"You got it," Sam said, walking out the door with Gabe.

"Sam, can we go check on George first?"

"Absolutely."

They went to the nurse's station to find George's room.

* * *

They quickly found it, and saw him lying on the bed, sipping apple juice.

"Apple juice? I thought you were an adult."

George chuckled, and looked over at Gabriel.

He apologized for everything, but Sam told him that it was a hit-and-run. It wasn't his fault.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Sam and Gabriel were making their way down to the cafeteria.

Sam got a salad and a protein shake. Gabriel laughed at his healthy choices and grabbed a slice of chocolate cake and vanilla pudding.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked Gabriel and the tea back to Lance.

* * *

They went back to Gabriel's room and found Dean and Castiel.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to see how you guys were doing. And if Gabe was okay."

"Everything's fine. He's got a mild concussion, but they were keeping him overnight to monitor _other_ things."

"What oth- ohhhhh."

Castiel was confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Dean, it's not nothing. Cas, it's something. But it's something not many people can know about."

Gabriel groaned. "Fuck this. Mr. Novak, I'm pregnant."

"Was it your first heat?"

"Yes sir."

Castiel gasped and glared at Sam.

Sam's eyes widened in surrender. "Hey I wasn't the only horny one. This is partly his fault."

"Hey!"

"He also thought for sure that he was infertile due to genetics."

"Oh," Castiel said.

"Well that's enough for today. Get better soon, Gabriel. Good luck, Sam. Castiel, we should take our leave, now."

Castiel walked with Dean out the door and they left.

* * *

Sam sighed and sat down in the uncomfortable old chair. He pulled the fork out of its plastic covering and ate his salad in silence.

Gabriel sat down and ate his chocolate cake.

"You know, that baby is gonna come out looking like a Candy Crushers reject."

"Sam! Don't judge my cravings. Besides, you're the reason a baby is even coming out at all."

Sam nodded. "And don't you forget, I love you."

"I love you too, asshole."

Sam smiled and through away the trash from his salad.

"Good, you're done. Now get your ass over here and come sit behind me."

Sam quickly sat behind him and rested his chin on Gabriel's shoulder.

"I love you so much, Gabriel. I can't stand seeing you the hospital. It scares me. Like the first night."

"It's okay," Gabriel said as he ate his pudding. "Hospitals scare me, too. I don't like 'em. Especially since that fateful night last month."

Gabriel had his legs crossed. Sam's arms were wrapped around Gabriel's stomach, his legs laying bent, somewhat, on the bed.

"Has it really been a month since that night?"

"Yeah, a month and two weeks."

"Wow, you're actually counting?"

Gabriel nodded. "You should talk to the baby."

"What should I say?"

"Whatever you want. You know, other than how much you love fucking his mother."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "But I do."

"No. Not at a freaking hospital."

"I wasn't going to. But," Sam said, kissing Gabriel's neck. "if you wanted to, I'd be happy to oblige."

Gabriel scoffed and finished off his pudding. He took a chance and tried to throw the cup into the trash can from the bed.

"Ooh and he makes it! That's another score for Mr. Clemens!" Sam whisper-yelled, laughing.

"What was my first score?" Gabriel wondered.

"Me."

"Damn straight," Gabriel winked.

Sam smiled and leaned back in the bed, pulling Gabriel back with him.

"Let's take a nap and then I'll check you out."

"How's the Veneno?!" Gabriel realized he hadn't asked how his car is.

"Wrecked. Needs a lot of repairs."

"Like how many?"

"Like, you should probably get a new one."

"God dammit."

"It's fine. We'll figure it out later."

* * *

Sam and Gabriel did take a nap, but Gabriel woke up alone.

"Sam?"

No answer.

"Sam!"

Sam walked in to find Gabriel panicking.

He sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Gabriel jumped into Sam's arms and wrapped his own around Sam's chest.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't, but it's time to go. I got you checked out so we can leave," Sam said as he tried his damnedest not to look at Gabriel's cute little ass peeking out from behind the hospital gown.

"Any good news on Annie?"

"Still not likely that she'll wake up. George is going to be good to go in a week at least."

Gabriel started crying and squeezed Sam tighter.

"Gabe, there's reporters outside. They're waiting for you to leave."

"I don't care. Did you bring a change of clothes since mine are bloody?"

"N-no. But I can have Dean bring some. He's got a key to the apartment."

"Thanks."

Sam picked up the phone and texted Dean.

* * *

 _Bitch: Hey, can you head to the loft and bring Gabe some clothes? I can finally leave with him, but all he's got is his bloody clothes from the crash. That and the hospital gown that he's wearing now._

 _Jerk: Yeah, sure. His or yours?_

 _Bitch: Mine. But ones that are closer to fitting him._

 _Jerk: Got it. Anything else?_

 _Bitch: Chocolate pudding._

 _Jerk: You're so fuckin' weird, but whatever. I'll get it._

 _Bitch: Thanks._

* * *

"All right, he'll get it. You want to walk around?"

"No, I want to see Annie."

Sam helped Gabriel into the next room.

Lance was sitting in the corner and Annaliese's mother was sitting next to the bed.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Miss Ass-Kisser."

"Mr. Clemens. You have no right seeing my daughter. Neither does your dirty servant. You're the reason she's in a coma."

"You bitch. It is _not_ my fault. Neither is it George's."

"Expect a lawsuit."

Gabriel looked up at Sam then back towards the Beta holding Annaliese's hand.

He started laughing. He laughed so hard he cried.

She gasped.

He wiped the tears away from his eyes. "It was a hit-and-run. You can't really blame this on me. And Lance _is_ welcome. He loves Annaliese, and was properly courting her before all this went down. He loves her more than you ever have. And he's kissed her. They were supposed to go on a date last night. And he hasn't left this hospital since last night. You, however, only just showed up. How can you still claim to care?"

"I love my daughter. More than any of you!"

"Do you really?"

Gabriel stormed off and back into his room.

Sam followed shortly after, stopping when he saw the police officers.

"Uh, Mr. Clemens? We need to ask you a few questions about what happened last night. Is now a good time?"

"No, but ask away. I don't want you showing up at the school. Or at home."

While they were asking questions, Sam moved to sit behind Gabriel again.

He held him close as they left.

"It's okay, Gabe. They'll catch the bastard that did this."

* * *

Dean walked in ten minutes later with a plastic bag loaded with chocolate pudding and another with Sam's clothes.

Gabriel got up and hugged Dean.

Dean looked up at Sam and mouthed, "What the fuck?"

Sam shrugged.

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Winchester."

"You're welcome? And call me Dean."

Sam grabbed the bags and set them on the bed.

"Thanks, Dean. You can stay or go. Doesn't matter."

"I gotta get back to Cas."

They both looked at Gabriel, who was still attached to Dean.

"Uh, Gabe?" Dean said, clearing his throat.

"Oh sorry," he said, letting go of Dean. "I guess I'm just emotional."

"It's okay. Cas gets like this, sometimes."

Dean left shortly after and Gabriel dressed in Sam's giant clothes.

* * *

"The sleeves are so long. You can't even see my hands. And the pant legs. You can't even see my feet."

Sam turned around and looked at Gabriel. He went up and ruffled his hair.

Gabriel pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"You look so cute."

Gabriel jumped up on the bed and Sam put shoes on him.

"Oh look, there's your little toesies."

"Stop. I'm not a child," he said, crossing his arms, the sleeves flopping the whole way.

Sam laughed again. "Do you want your wittle pudding?"

"I mean it," he said, hopping off the bed and shuffling over to the door. "And yes, I would like a pudding cup."

Sam laughed and said, "Want me to spoon feed it to you?"

Gabriel pouted.

"Fine, I'll stop. But only if you stop being so adorable."

* * *

They gave Lance and George some pudding and left.

They got to the front door and saw reporters.

When they opened the door, the reporters overwhelmed them with questions.

Gabriel looked up at Sam, causing Sam to laugh.

"Babe, you've got pudding on your nose."

Gabriel frowned.

Sam leaned down and licked it off of the tip of his nose.

Reporters were snapping pictures and taking video.

"That is some damn good pudding."

"Maybe you should get a better taste."

Sam smiled and pulled Gabriel in for a kiss.

They got through the reporters and to Sam's car.

When they got in the car, Gabriel curled up against Sam.

Sam started the car and pulled away.

* * *

When they got to the loft, Gabriel was tired again.

"Can you carry me?"

"No."

"Please? I'll share my pudding?"

"You'd really share your pudding?"

"No, but I love you."

Sam bent down and let Gabriel climb onto his back.

He carried the tiny Omega into the apartment building and into the elevator.

When they got to the door, Sam unlocked it and looked around.

"What the Hell happened, babe? Did you fuck a tornado?"

Gabriel giggled.

"Jeez, I'll clean this up while you're asleep."

"Nuh uh. You're sleeping with me."

"I've got papers to grade."

"No you don't."

Sam groaned laid Gabriel on the bed.

They each pulled their shoes off and got under the covers.

Sam laid in between Gabriel's legs and leaned down to kiss him.

Gabriel turned them over and straddled Sam.

"We're just taking a nap, Gabe."

"You can do whatever once I'm asleep. Just wait till then, afterwards, you can clean or cook or whatever you do."

"I'll probably clean up then grade papers."

"Cool."

Sam maneuvered them into a spooning position.

* * *

Once Sam was sure that the Omega was asleep, he slowly pulled his arm out from under Gabriel.

He got up carefully and looked around.

He got to work in the bathroom first. He put the towels, hand towels, and washcloths in the laundry basket. He cleaned the mirror and the sink. Next was the toilet. He put toilet bowl cleaner in it and put the lid down. He swept and mopped the floors. Before he closed the door, he turned the fan on so the smell of chemicals wasn't as strong.

Then he picked up all the clothes. He picked up the nest in front of the couch, the one that had been on the bed, and the other piles of clothes. He put as many as he could into his laundry basket, since all of them had gotten dirty, but he couldn't fit a lot of them. Gabriel had pulled out all of the clothes he had left at the loft.

He took the full basket down to the first floor and put them in one of the washers. He started the washer and left to go get more of the clothes.

He was out of breath by the time he got back from putting the last load in a washer.

"Damn, Gabriel never cleans up his messes, does he?"

Sam then worked on getting the dishes done and cleaning the kitchen counters.

Afterwards, he went down to the washers to switch the loads of laundry.

When he got back, he swept and mopped the floor.

He sat down at his desk to take a break and grade papers.

He turned the computer on and opened the web browser. He plugged his headphones in and listened to music on Youtube.

He graded the papers from his Latin classes.

They were supposed to write one paragraph about their life in Latin.

When he finished, he wondered how the Hell Gabriel was still asleep.

He turned the computer off and went to the bathroom.

When Sam got out of the bathroom, he remembered to get the laundry.

After putting the laundry away, he got something to eat and went back to bed.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Gabriel and Sam got up around the same time.

They took a shower together and ate breakfast quietly.

While Gabriel was working on doing his homework, Sam was looking online for a house or an apartment with more rooms.

"Find anything?" Gabriel asked without looking up from the math work he was doing at the breakfast bar.

Sam looked over at Gabriel and said, "No, not really. I just don't know exactly what we should be looking for."

"Well, money isn't really a problem."

"I guess."

"It should have at least two bedrooms," Gabriel said, pausing when Sam typed something into the computer. "And it should be near here or the school."

"A garage?"

"Yes. And a nice lawn," Gabriel said as he finished with his math homework.

"Then I guess we're looking for a house."

"Yeah. One with at least two floors."

"And a nice kitchen. Maybe stainless steel appliances. And two bathrooms," Sam said, looking at what came up from the search he did.

"And an office for you."

* * *

They spent the next few hours looking at houses.

They found one that they really liked. It was two stories, expensive, modern, and close to the school.

It had a spacious kitchen with new stainless steel appliances, three bedrooms, and an office. One of the three bedrooms was a master bedroom with two walk-in closets and an en-suite.

It was fully-furnished and had a four-car garage. The master bedroom and one other bedroom were on the first floor. The third bedroom was on the second floor. There were two bathrooms, one was the en-suite, both on the first floor. It had a living room with large, floor-to-ceiling windows.

The office was on the first floor, along with a dining room, laundry room, library, gym, and two empty rooms for whatever.

"We should call and see if we can look around. I really think we should get this one."

Sam smiled and nodded. "I'll call them now."

The real estate agent said they could go in on Friday.

"Gabe, he said we could go in Friday. He's also going to come look at this place on Saturday."

"Are you excited?"

"I am. We're buying our first house together, babe!"

"We should probably celebrate, and tell Dean."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, we probably should tell my brother that we're moving."

"But, we don't have to do it right now. We have other stuff to do," Gabriel said, walking up to the bed and sitting on the end of it.

"Like what?" Sam said, taking the bait and following Gabriel to the bedroom.

"We have to go to the hospital and visit Annie, then we have to go get groceries, and we need to get proper rings."

Sam groaned and got ready.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, they got good news.

"Sam, guess what? Something changed and somehow Annie's chances of waking up are much less slim!"

"That's great!"

Gabriel jumped up and down while Sam cheered tiredly.

* * *

They decided against getting groceries and just went straight for the rings.

Sam's was a thick silver band with an inscription of Gabriel's name on the outside.

Gabriel's was the same but with Sam's name. On the inside, Annaliese's name was inscribed in cursive.

Sam and Gabriel were quite pleased with their rings and thanked the jeweler.

"That was expensive as Hell."

"It's fine, Sammy."

"Whatever you say."

When they got back to the loft, it was getting late and Gabriel needed to pee.

Sam made dinner and they ate quickly.

Once they were done, Gabriel ran to the bedroom and stripped.

Sam followed after he put the dishes in the sink.

Gabriel was laying in the middle of the bed with his legs spread.

Sam smiled and laid in between Gabriel's legs.

Gabriel kissed Sam passionately.

"I love you so much, Sam."

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. We should get married next month."

"Really?" Gabriel said, groaning as Sam slowly entered him, taking his sweet and precious time in doing so.

"Absolutely. We can invite a few people. A small gathering wherever."

Sam set a slow pace, lifting Gabriel's waist up to get a better angle.

Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and hooked his arms around Sam's neck.

They made love slowly that night, celebrating their love for one another.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Sam pulled into his parking spot at Lebanon High and got out to open the door for Gabriel.

Gabriel muttered something about wanting his car back.

"Babe, I'll call the shop and see how much progress they've made on her."

Gabriel squealed and kissed Sam.

Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand and kissed the ring.

They walked into the school while holding hands.

* * *

As soon as Gabriel sat down in his seat, he looked over at Annaliese's seat and blinked away the tears.

Sam looked at Gabriel and saw the distraught look on his face.

"Uh, Gabriel?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Winchester?" Gabriel said, not able to tear his focus away from the empty desk.

"Would you like to move seats?"

"Uh...n-no. I-I think I-I'll be f-fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I think I'm gonna be sick," Gabriel said, running out of the classroom.

"I'll be handing out your graded paragraphs. Some of you did fantastic, others screwed up spelling, but thankfully nobody failed."

"Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes, Kaleb?"

The Omega had a worried look in his eyes. "Aren't you gonna go after Gabe? He said he's gonna be sick. Aren't you in the least bit worried about your Omega?"

"Wha-"

"Don't bother denying it. Everyone's seen the matching rings."

"He'll be fine."

Kaleb got up and ran out of the classroom towards the Omega bathroom.

Sam scoffed.

* * *

"Gabe...Gabriel?"

"Who are you?" A voice groaned from the biggest stall.

"K-Kaleb. I sit to your right in Latin c-class."

"Cool. Wha' d'you wan'?"

"I j-just wanted to see if you're okay. We all know you got into a car crash on Friday and nobody had the guts to ask if you're okay. We all feel like you're on a whole different level. One that's higher up than us 'commoners'. You have a freaking servant. And two expensive cars! You shouldn't be going to Lebanon High."

Gabriel flushed the toilet and opened the stall door. "Holy shit, you're as tall as Sam."

"Yeah, I guess."

"How the fuck are you an Omega?"

"I don't know, heh."

Gabriel went to go wash his hands as Kaleb kept talking.

"Anyways, I just wanted ask what happened and if you're gonna be okay."

"Yeah, I guess. Only like three more months of being sick 'n' shit."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I can't say. But hey, gimme your number and we can hang out. You seem like a cool guy. But, anything you hear at the loft or from me _or_ Sam, it doesn't get repeated."

"O-okay."

"Also, you shouldn't go around school moaning."

Kaleb laughed and handed Gabriel his phone.

Gabriel pulled out his phone and they traded numbers.

Kaleb and Gabriel walked back to the classroom and Gabe spilled everything about Annaliese and the car crash.

"Hey K?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure!"

They walked back into the classroom and Sam just looked so dumbfounded.

Gabriel kissed Sam's cheek and said, "Hey, so Kaleb's coming over for dinner tonight."

Sam's mouth was wide open.

Gabriel smirked as he walked back to his desk. "Just wanted to let you know so you don't have me pinned against a wall in front of guests again!" Gabriel said in a singsong voice.

Kaleb's eyes went wide as he sat down.

Sam frantically looked through his packet wishing he anywhere else but in front of 20 students.

* * *

At lunch, Sam sat with Gabriel. But Gabriel was too busy talking to Kaleb to notice Sam sitting there.

"So there I was, shaving cream in my freaking hair, and guess who shows up? Annie's mom!"

"Oh my God! No! What did she say?"

"She immediately starts kissing my ass."

Kaleb and Gabriel laughed at that and Kaleb spit out his water.

"Hey G-" Sam was interrupted by Gabriel continuing his story.

"And I told her to acknowledge her daughter first, _then_ she she could kiss my ass."

Kaleb laughed again.

"So she thought of the first question any parent would ask. 'Where are you sleeping?'"

"Wow, what happened?" Kaleb asked.

"So she's like, 'Where are you sleeping, the bed, the couch?' And Annie just said, 'Ew, no. Those are covered in sex. The whole place is. Even the door.'"

Kaleb covered his mouth.

"And her mom said, 'Surely you must be wrong.'"

"Was she though?" Kaleb asked sarcastically.

"My response was, 'She's not wrong. It's how we met.'"

"OH MY GOD!" Kaleb laughed.

"Gabriel, could you please acknowledge me?" Sam pleaded.

"Later, we were taking showers. To get the shaving cream off and stuff. But Annie walked in while I was in the shower. She was asking about what sex was like. So of course I was gonna tell her," Gabriel chuckled.

"Ew. Spare me the horrifying details. For now," Kaleb said as he rolled his eyes.

"So, after I answered that, she asked me how Sam was in bed," Gabriel smiled mischievously.

"Oh God," Kaleb gasped.

"I know. I'm not one to brag, but he's pretty great."

"PRETTY GREAT? I'm right here, babe," Sam said as he threw his arms up in frustration.

"But after we both showered and got dressed, Sam showed up with whipped cream 'cause I said so," Gabriel said nonchalantly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! And he had me pinned against the wall with the intent of...fucking me into the mattress."

"That can't be true!" Kaleb joked.

"It was. He was literally growling and ripping my clothes off. Honestly, it was hot as Hell. If Annie hadn't walked out of the bathroom when she did, I would have let Sam do whatever he wanted."

"Shhh. He's right next to you."

"He is?" Gabriel said, looking over at Sam. "Oh! Hey, babe. How's your day?" He said as he kissed Sam's cheek.

Sam just looked at him with a look on his face that said, "Holy shit. I'm fucking invisible."

"Uh...it's great. Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"What the actual fuck? I've been here the last 20 minutes, babe."

"N-no you haven't. I would have noticed."

"Well, you didn't."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was talking to K. He's so fun. And he's an Omega."

Kaleb smiled and waved.

"See? He's super nice, and he's pretty funny."

Kaleb rolled his eyes, "You're the funny one."

"Thanks. But anyways, he actually can't make it to dinner. But he should come to the wedding!" Gabriel smiled. "Apparently it's next month."

"Yeah, we have to make arrangements. A lot of arrangements."

Gabriel rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Argh. Way to ruin the fun."

"We should have it in the hospital room so that Annie can be your maid of honor."

"That's not a bad idea. But we should have it in a different place first. And then not do your idea."

Sam scoffed.

"Well, lunch is almost over. I'll leave you two alone."

As soon as Kaleb got up, Sam turned backwards on the bench.

Sam knew it would make the next part easier.

Gabriel straddled Sam and smiled.

Sam pulled Gabriel's glasses off and set them on the table.

Gabriel reached up and pulled Sam closer.

Sam kissed him, his hands roaming down further and further until he reached the treasure, Gabriel's ass.

Gabriel smiled perked his ass out.

Sam opened his mouth for Gabriel to explore. Gabriel panted against Sam's mouth.

"H-hey...wait. We c-can't get you t-too worked up at s-school, Gabe."

Gabriel smirked and kissed Sam's neck.

"Gabe!" Sam gasped as Gabriel sucked a bruise onto his neck.

Gabriel left a trail of hot kisses leading up to Sam's lips.

Sam and Gabriel were attracting a lot of attention.

The lunch room was getting steamy.

Meg, the principal, walked over and sat down next to Sam.

She cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows.

Sam and Gabriel broke contact but only Sam looked at Meg.

"Meg! Hey! I was...I was just..."

"Just what, Samuel?"

"N-Nothing."

Gabriel clambered off of Sam and ran off to the Omega bathroom.

"Congrats on scoring that piece of eye candy. But I hope it's not a kink. You're a teacher. That's not okay."

"I-It's not. I-"

"Also, good job on doing that in front of a bunch of horny teenagers. You successfully turned on the whole student body."

"I'm sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again. And tell that sweet Omega of yours that he's got detention on Friday."

"This Friday?"

"Yep. Got a problem with that?"

"No, it's just, Gabriel and I were supposed to go look at a house together. It's nothing. I can probably reschedule."

"Don't worry, Gabe will be with the trusty librarian. Mr. Singer. Isn't he just the nicest guy?"

"Shut up. We all know you have a crush on Bobby. Even he knows."

"Really? Oh God."

"Yeah. I've gotta go get Gabriel. He's been gone a while."

Sam got up and dumped their trays.

* * *

He walked over to the Omega bathrooms and found three Omegas standing by a mirror.

They looked at him and gasped.

He just went by to where he saw Gabriel's shoes under the stalls.

He kicked the door open and picked Gabriel up.

Sam carried the shocked Omega to his classroom and sat on his chair.

Gabriel moved to straddle and they resumed what they were doing earlier.

"..What did Principal M-Masters say?"

"She congratulated me for a piece of eye candy like you and turning on the entire student body."

Students started to file into the classroom.

"She also said you have after school detention on Friday. And there's no way out of it."

Gabriel got off of Sam and scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not gonna miss the appointment! This isn't just my fault. If I'm not going, then neither are you!"

"I'm sorry. Please? It's not up to me."

"Fuck you!" Gabriel stormed out and ran to class.

* * *

Thankfully, he had Computer Science with Kaleb.

Kaleb immediately saw the crying Omega.

"What the Hell happened after I left?!"

Gabriel dropped into the chair. "He...we had an appointment with a realtor to go look at a house but Masters said I had detention Friday. Sam said there's no way to avoid it."

"That's bullshit!"

"Hey! Language."

"Sorry, Mrs. Bradbury. Don't mind us. Go back to your Moondoor tournament."

Mrs. Bradbury laughed and did exactly that.

* * *

Kaleb was also in Gabriel's next class, science.

"Next week, we'll be dissecting fetal pigs."

"Why don't we dissect you? There's no way you can be Mr. Macleod's mommy."

"Hush up, Jeremy. You guys will need your permission slips signed by your parents by Friday."

Gabriel cleared his throat loudly.

"Sorry, parents or legal guardian."

Gabriel cleared his throat comically loudly.

"Legal _Alpha_?"

Gabriel shook his head.

"Just fucking have Sam sign it, you wee shite. For God's sakes."

Kaleb and Gabriel laughed.

"You're going to be the death of me, Mr. Clemens."

"Hey! That's not nice."

"What?"

" _Mr. Clemens._ It makes me sound...oooooooold."

Kaleb wheezed.

* * *

Sam called Meg when he had some downtime.

 _Meg, can't you reschedule it?_

 _No. We only have detention on Fridays. He doesn't get special privileges just because he's your boy-toy. We all have boy-toys. Yours is just your student, and extremely hot in his own way._

 _*click*_

Meg laughed because Sam had hung up.

Sam groaned and rubbed his eyes, looking up to see Gabriel in the doorway.

Some of the students looked up but most didn't give a shit.

Sam shot up and ran to Gabriel.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I asked Mr. Shurley if I-I c-could use the r-restroom."

"Wh-why are you here?"

"T-to apologize, S-Samuel."

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel.

"Why? I'm the one that over-reacted."

"It was to be expected. You were upset about missing the appointment."

"I'm so sorry," Gabriel cried.

Gabriel buried himself in Sam's chest as he wrapped his arms around Sam, reciprocating the hug.

"I'll fix it, Gabe. I'll fix all of this. I'll find a way to get you out of that detention."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. It's our first house. I want to be there with you or not at all. You need to be there. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Sammy."

Gabriel looked up and kissed Sam.

He whispered, "Penso di essermi innamorato di te ancora una volta."

"What?" Sam pulled away and looked at Gabriel like he was crazy.

"I said, 'Penso di essermi innamorato di te ancora una volta.'. Do you not know Italian?"

"Uh...no? Was I supposed to?"

Gabriel laughed, "No. It means, 'I think I fell in love with you once again'."

"Oh. Soulmate meus es tu."

"Something about a soulmate?"

"Pay attention and you'll find out."

"I've gotta get back to class, but I'll see outside later?"

"Yep."

Gabriel ran back to class but not before getting kissed by Sam again.

TBC

* * *

 _Yes, I'm just gonna leave it there. I don't care. No cliffhangers or anything. I'll be back, though. Probably in about four days._


	7. Chapter 7

Friday was a stressful day.

The realtor had called to make sure that they would still be able to make it to the appointment.

By the time the detention rolled around, Gabriel was nervous and Sam was being a sneaky little shit.

Sam walked into the library and spotted Gabriel.

Sam went over to Gabriel and bent down.

Gabriel hopped on his back and Sam ran out of the school.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"I did it for you because I love you!"

Sam let Gabriel get off and into the car just as Meg came running out of the school.

Sam got in the car and started it.

He sped away just as Meg ran up to the car.

"Man, that was so close. She almost stopped us."

"I would not have let her."

Gabriel pulled out his phone and opened Instagram.

He took a picture of himself holding up the peace sign with Sam driving in the background.

 _g-clemenswinchester_  
 _[picture]_

 _g-clemenswinchester_  
 _Just escaped detention with the help of my fiance. #nottoday #jailbreak #schoolisfortheweak #fianceisgettinsometonight_

Sam rolled his eyes at the last tag. "Oh am I?"

"I mean, if you want to."

"I'd love to."

"Oh, and when did you get Instagram?"

"During detention. I thought maybe we should document the baby's progress and our progress."

"Yeah, but nobody can know that you're pregnant. How are we gonna track the baby without letting people know?"

"Sam, I don't know. Let's just have fun. Look! I have three thousand followers already!"

"How?"

"People know me. Gimme your phone."

Sam pulled out his phone and handed it to Gabriel.

Gabriel laughed at his lock screen. "When did y-you get this picture of me sleeping?"

"Two days ago. You accidentally fell asleep with your glasses on, and we had just had sex, so you were naked. But the sheets were wrapped around you so it covered the private bits."

"Oh-kay. I'm gonna install Instagram and make you an account."

Gabriel took a picture of himself winking.

 _s-winchester_  
 _[picture]_

 _s-winchester_  
 _Hacked by #g-clemenswinchester. I love you Sammy! Thanks for breaking me out of detention. #hacked #veryimportantday #hubbyistoogoodtome #Samismysoulmate_

"Don't you think you went a little overboard with that?"

"Pssh, no. I went under-board. I just didn't want to spill the details about moving. Ooh, look! You have 6 followers."

"Only six? Why that low?"

"They don't know you. I'll give you a shout-out in a post later."

* * *

Sam and Gabriel pulled into the long, extravagant driveway. They immediately saw the realtor's black Mercedes.

"Hello, sir."

Sam and Gabriel got out of the car and shook the Omega's hand.

"Hello, I'm Jonathan. You must be Sam," he said, looking at Sam. His gaze turned to Gabriel and he smiled. "And this wittle cutie must be Gabriel."

"Yep, he's super cute."

* * *

Within an hour, Sam and Gabriel were making plans to buy the house.

"So, you can just sign these papers, I'll get back to you in about three days, there might be more paperwork. After all that, you'll be able to move in."

"Oh my GOD. We got the house, Sammy!"

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel.

Jonathan left a few minutes later and Sam walked around the house with Gabriel.

Gabriel and Sam posed for a picture in front of the pool in the backyard.

 _g-clemenswinchester_  
 _[picture]_

 _g-clemenswinchester_  
 _Buying a house with Sam. Loving life and our future. This is my first step into happiness. I love you, #s-winchester! #moving #nomorebachelorpads #nextstepismarriage #firsthouse_

"I love you, Samuel. So do your 600 followers."

Sam laughed as they locked the door and put the key in a hidden compartment in the siding.

"The news is going crazy, Sam. They want to do an interview with us. Apparently I'm a social media fiend. Especially since I have a multi-billion dollar ad company under my control. It basically runs itself though."

"Gabriel, you aren't a social media fiend. You're a social media star. You've got 80,000 followers in the four hours you've had Instagram."

Gabriel laughed and snapped a picture of Sam.

 _g-clemenswinchester_  
 _[picture]_

 _g-clemenswinchester_  
 _Everyone, go follow #s-winchester! He's jelly that I have more followers than him. Hehe. He's so cute when he's mad._

"Better?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Ooh, Lance is calling! I'll put him on speaker."

* * *

 _Lance, you are on speaker._

 _Okay._

 _What did you need?_

 _There's been a change._

 _In Annie?_

 _Yes, she has brain activity. A lot of it. Like she's trying desperately to wake up, but is unable to move._

 _Jesus. That's horrible._

 _There's good news. About an hour ago, she uh...she moved her finger._

 _OH MY GOD. LANCE. WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL SOONER? IS SHE FULLY AWAKE NOW? WHEN CAN I SEE HER?_

 _Slow down. She's not fully awake. But there's hope. They say she might wake up in the next month or so._

 _Month?!_

 _Yeah, after she moved her finger, all brain activity stopped except a few murmurs._

 _Oh. I'll come down Sunday._

 _I'll be looking forward to it._

 _You should go home and sleep. This is unhealthy. She probably won't wake up, you're just leaving for a few hours._

 _Okay._

* * *

Gabriel ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket.

"It's okay Gabriel. Let's go home and have dinner. Maybe we could book a church or something while we're at it. What do you want for dinner?"

Gabriel scooted over and grabbed Sam inner thigh.

"I mean to eat."

Gabriel squeezed ever so gently, causing Sam to moan softly.

"Like, food!"

"Mozzarella sticks."

"We don't-"

"Yeah we do. I had Lance bring some by yesterday."

* * *

Sam and Gabriel went home to go make dinner.

Gabriel washed up while Sam put the mozzarella sticks in the oven.

Gabriel came running up behind Sam and dragged him by the collar to the bedroom.

He shoved Sam onto the bed and smiled.

"I still have to thank you for rescuing me from detention."

"Y-you-"

"Did I say you could talk?" Gabriel asked as he straddled Sam.

"N-n-no."

Gabriel leaned in really close to Sam's face, almost like he was going to kiss him.

The loft was so quiet, you could hear Gabriel's slow exhale as he slowly inch closer and closer to Sam's face, mouth wide open.

Gabriel smiled, stopped, and reached for something out of sight.

Next thing Sam knew, he had taken a pie to the face. Well, a pie pan with shaving cream in it.

Gabriel had smashed it into his face and ran around the loft. He was wearing one of Sam's button-ups and was...actually naked underneath.

Sam took this as a challenge.

He ripped his own pants and shirt off. He chased Gabriel around the loft until he backed into the back of the couch.

Gabriel turned away from Sam as he inch closer to Gabriel.

Sam pulled his boxers off and grabbed Gabriel's hips.

He positioned himself and Gabriel braced himself.

Sam pushed in and Gabriel moaned loudly.

"S-Sam!"

Sam didn't say anything, he just started thrusting at a rough pace.

"Sam."

"Wh-what?"

"Y-you've s-still got sh-shaving c-cream on your f-face."

Sam laughed and left Gabriel bent over the back of the couch.

He came back two minutes later and re-entered Gabriel roughly.

Sam gripped the Omega's hips for dear life.

Gabriel scratched and clawed at the front of the couch in hopes of getting a grip onto something.

The Alpha reached his right hand around and put it on Gabriel's chest, pulling him up closer to his own chest.

"Scream for me, baby."

Gabriel wasn't that vocal in bed, but if Sam wanted him to, he'd scream his name off the rooftops.

"Oh God! Sam!"

Sam bit Gabriel's next gently just as the timer went off.

The Alpha switched hands. His left hand free and his right hand on the Omega's hips.

He used his left hand to grip the Omega's erection and stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"S-Sam! I-I'm so c-clos-"

Gabriel was cut off by a moan that escaped him as he came, spilling over Sam's hand.

Sam came a few seconds later, hips stuttering, breath completely gone, energy erased.

He pulled out and got the mozzarella sticks out of the oven.

"Wait, no knot?"

Sam shook his head. "No, that's only when you're in heat."

"Oh."

* * *

They ate dinner, showered, and cuddled in front of a random television show while they chatted.

"We should go on a honeymoon."

"Naturally."

"I want to go to Greece and Italy and France and St. Petersburg, Russia, and Fukuoka, Japan, and Thailand-"

"Gabe, how the Hell are we going to go everywhere on Earth if we only get two weeks off for our wedding?"

"Where do you want to go, Sam?"

"I go wherever you go."

"Okay, that makes this much easier. Let's go to Greece, then Italy, and end at France. But, we should skip having the wedding in the U.S. We should just fly out to like Brazil or something and get it done."

"Can we afford it?"

"Naturally."

Sam laughed and got up.

Gabe turned off the television and followed Sam to the bedroom.

"Gabe, I don't think we should skip doing the wedding here, with family."

"I have no family."

"You know what I mean. George, Lance, Kaleb, Dean, Castiel. Apparently those are the only people we know."

"Just tell me when and where."

"Well, next month."

"Sam, it's April 30th. It's already next month."

"May 12th!"

"Two weeks from now?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Where?"

"Pale Rose Park. It's about three miles from here."

Gabriel jumped on Sam's back and snapped a picture of them together.

 _g-clemenswinchester_  
 _[picture]_

 _g-clemenswinchester_  
 _Save the date. Sammy and I are getting married on May 12th in Pale Rose Park. #getting married #savethedate #Maywedding #loveatfirstsight_

"Now we just need a caterer, permission to use the park, suits, invitations, floral arrangements, priest, seating, cake, refreshments, drinks, music..."

"Shut the fuck up, Sam. Why don't we stay up for a bit and get that arranged? Remember, I'm a billionaire. I've got connections as far as the eye can see."

"Okay."

"But first, I gotta pee."

Gabe ran off into the bathroom. He did actually have to use the restroom, but he sprayed whipped cream in another pan.

He opened the door to a face full of whipped cream first.

He gasped and shoved the one he was holding in Sam's face.

"We think so much alike, Sammy."

"Dammit, we just showered."

Gabriel laughed and grabbed a towel.

* * *

Gabriel sat at the desk, switching from typing stuff into his wedding list and calling people on the phone that sat on the desk.

"So, we've got RSVP's from everyone. They're pretty excited. Kaleb said he is going to need an invitation so his parents can be sure it's legit. Cas wants one for some weird girly reason. Apparently, Dean has gotten so fed up with Cas spending every waking minute planning for their wedding that he sat Castiel down on their couch and told him to make scrapbooks while he makes the plans himself," Sam said, turning around on the couch to look at Gabriel again.

"Cool, I'll have Lance pick up some wedding invitations. I also got a caterer. And a meeting with a baker to order a cake. The florist is on standby. He just needs to know what we need."

"What do you want?"

"Okay, so we'll take 20 bouquets of hyacinths...Color? Uhm, fuchsia. Same amount for the blue hydrangeas, purple irises, pink peonies, and...magenta veronicas."

 _Just how the fuck does he know all of these flowers?_

"Mhm. Sarebbe fantastico, Antonio. Grazie mille."

 _Antonio...Antonio. ANTONIO GIOVANNI? IS ANTONIO GIOVANNI OUR FLORIST?!_

Gabriel hung up the phone. "So, Antonio is getting right on those flowers. He's calling it a rush order. Only because I called in one of the many favors he owes."

"How does he owe you a lot of favors?"

"Well, my father made investments in his business, _Giovanni's Gorgeous Flowers_ , which kept it up and running. And he's a long time family friend."

"So Antonio Giovanni is our florist?" Sam said, still shocked.

"Yes."

" _The_ Antonio Giovanni?"

"Yep. Hey, maybe I can use some favors to help Dean and Cas get their wedding planned."

Sam looked at Gabriel. "Are you sure you're okay with doing all this? It seems like it's stressful and I don't want you stressing the baby out."

"Sammy, don't worry about me. I have a lot of energy to get out and this...this isn't stressful. It's fun."

* * *

They spent the next two hours calling people, or rather, Gabriel called people. Sam just sat there and did what he could.

Gabriel had called the baker back and told him that they didn't need an appointment. He ordered two cakes. A cheesecake that was going to sit at the wedding for people to eat. Half the cheesecake had strawberry drizzle on top, and the other half had chocolate chips on top. The second cake was the wedding cake. He didn't say anything specific. He just told the baker to surprise him, but make it extravagant. He also told the man that money wasn't a problem and he'd pay him extra if he was happy with the result.

Gabriel also got a caterer. He made sure that there would be no pasta. He gave Sam the phone to order the foods. Dean had been periodically updating Sam on what made Cas sick and what made Cas tick.

"I think that's it."

"Gabe, it usually takes people months to get a whole wedding planned. This isn't normal."

"I've got somebody working on getting tables and chairs for us. I've also got someone from the church coming down to officiate the wedding. And as for drinks, well I know this may sound dumb, but we should use sparkling cider. I absolutely love Martinelli's, so I'm going to get about 20 bottles. There's also going to be a photographer there, she's a friend of dad's."

"Let's go to bed."

"Okay. Did you know that I'm two months pregnant tomorrow?"

"I didn't know that."

* * *

Sam laid on the bed and Gabriel laid flat next to him.

"What? No cuddling or spooning or literally folding into each other?"

"If I lay like this, it's easier."

"What's easier?"

"Well, if I lay flat on my back, it's easier for you to talk to the baby. Unless you don't want to."

"No no no no. I would love to," Sam said, moving down to lay his head on Gabriel's chest, resting his left hand on Gabriel's stomach.

"Do you not know what to say?"

"I don't know what to call him. Should I just call him 'son' or...?"

"Well, we don't really know if it's a boy. It could be a girl. We also haven't thought of names yet. Maybe we could just use a gender-neutral name for now. Alex, Luka, or Rory..."

"I like Rory. Let's go with Rory."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready."

He looked up at Gabriel then back at his stomach. "Uh hey Rory. You may not recognize my voice but I'm Sam. But you can just call me Dad. If you hear anything weird from in there, disregard it. It's just me and your mom showing each other how much we love each other."

Gabriel laughed and Sam smiled.

"You're gonna have a cousin that'll probably be only a few days older than you. It'd be pretty bad if you were born before your cousin. But that's because your cousin was made a week or so before you were, so your cousin is due before you."

Gabriel was nodding off and Sam could tell.

"Your mom and I met under weird circumstances. He didn't like me at first, but then I saved him from a very bad man, and he kinda fell in love. Who wouldn't, though? I'm super sexy. But so's your mom. I fell in love with him as soon as laid eyes on him. He looks super cute in glasses, by the way."

Gabriel smiled in his half-asleep state.

"In the beginning, it was a little rocky. Your mom moved in pretty quickly. He did think we were moving too fast and tried to shut me out. But I didn't give up so easily. We... *coughs* had some fun, but he told me that it changed nothing. So I left. It really broke me and he noticed that. I told him that I loved him and he said he loved me too. Then we kissed and made up. Shortly after, you were brought into the picture, but we didn't know it yet. When you were about a month old inside your mommy, a bad, bad woman did something that upset Gabriel and I. She did a very mean thing to your mother and Gabriel couldn't take it. He was going to leave. But the day he was supposed to leave, he showed up here and said he'd never leave me again."

"Sam, did you know that you talk a lot?"

Sam laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep."

Gabriel's eyes were half-closed. His body limp, breathing slow. "It's fine, baby. Just whisper. Also, you probably didn't know, but Dean texted me and set me straight."

"Oh. Did you hear that, Rory? You can thank your uncle Dean for keeping your mom and dad together."

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Gabriel," Sam said as he kissed Gabriel on the forehead before moving back to lay his hand on Gabriel's stomach. "So, after all that, your mom and I are going to get married in two weeks. It's gonna be great. We really wish we could tell more people about you, but we can't let the press know. Just know that we love you. Uncle Dean and Aunt Castiel know about you and they love you. By the time we get to meet you, Dean and Cassie will be married. There are three other people that know about you, though. The doctor, the nurse, Kate, and mommy's best friend, Annaliese."

Sam was getting tired but he continued. "Mommy and Annaliese got into a car accident. Mom was mostly okay, but Annaliese is in a coma. Mom has another friend, though. His name is Kaleb. He doesn't know about you. But we plan on telling Lance, George, and Kaleb all about you. We're working hard to get everything ready for you. We're moving out of my loft and into a house that we bought. But daddy's tired and he needs to sleep, but I'll talk to you again. Soon."

TBC


	8. Hiatus

lol im twenty one pilots rn. im on a motherf***ing hiatus that may never end (although it did)


	9. Chapter 9

_Three month time skip. The wedding went smoothly, they're on their honeymoon. Gabriel is five months pregnant, and Castiel is six months pregnant. Sam and Gabriel are honeymooning in France._

* * *

They had stayed in Greece for a month, then in Italy for three weeks; however, they moved closer to Vatican City for the final week. They were now in France. They were leaving for Lebanon in four days.

Gabriel stood on the balcony that pointed towards the Eiffel Tower and overlooked the city of Paris. He looked down and realized how far up he really was. He watched the sunrise intently as he waited for Sam to wake up.

The somewhat see-through white curtains flowed towards the balcony, coming out of the open glass double doors.

Gabriel turned around and took in the state of their suite.

Soft, white towels were dropped on the carpeted floor. The blankets had been long forgotten. Sam lay sprawled out over their bed in a kind of T-position, naked except for one seemingly strategically placed white sheet that ran under his left arm, onto his left pectoral, and down his chest diagonally till it spread out over his hips and covered his privates, finally bunching together in between his legs and it was just a mess from there. Sam's right arm was on his stomach, but his left was pointed straight out, bending towards his head at the elbow. His head was turned to the left, his hair that had grown long in the three months they had been away from Lebanon and the rest of Kansas was splayed over his face, giving him this natural sense of beauty that made Gabriel smile.

Their pillows were forgotten, probably under the bed, Gabriel guessed. He was going to miss Europe when he and Sam left it. He promised himself he would come back later with Sam and their child.

Gabriel subconsciously rubbed over his growing baby bump. He was five months pregnant and he felt kicks sometimes. Sam was really happy when he found out that their child had started kicking, but Gabriel was getting annoyed. Sam would spend hours just laying next to Gabriel, stroking his stomach. They still hadn't told mostly anyone about the baby.

They found out the gender in Italy, and were excited to tell Dean and Castiel what they were having.

Ah, yes, Castiel and Dean. They had a double wedding and then left. Dean and Castiel gave them a mega lollipop for Gabriel and a gift-card to Charlie's Net Cafe and Sassy Salads. Gabriel doubled over at the name but Sam was really excited.

Sam and Gabriel handed them each a Hawaiian shirt and said they were going to need them.

 _"Why will we need Hawaiian shirts?" Castiel asked._

 _Gabriel giggled and Sam said, "I told he didn't have to and that it was too much for you guys. Not because you don't deserve it, but because it's just something you don't do when you have a normal salary."_

 _"CHECK THE POCKETS! I GOT YOU GUYS TICKETS TO HAWAII!"_

 _Dean and Castiel each pulled out plane tickets from the shirt pockets._

Gabriel smiled at the memory and turned back to the sunrise. He was excited to show their newly-wedded friends what they got from their honeymoon for them. A nice bottle of French wine and Italian chocolates.

Gabriel looked down at his wedding ring and twisted it anxiously. He didn't know why, but he felt like something bad could happen at anytime.

Sam opened his eyes and immediately felt the warm rays of sun on his overly exposed body. He blinked the sleepiness away and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at where Gabriel had been laying facing away from Sam because, sadly, that was one of the most comfortable sleeping positions for him now. Sam was usually cuddled up behind him, slowly rubbing his sore belly with oils and lotions to coax him into sleep. They had collected herbs, oils, lotions, bath salts, soaps, and teas that were said to help with a pregnancy. Gabriel wasn't laying on the bed anymore, so Sam assumed that when Gabriel got up, he layed on his back.

Sam sat up to look for something to cover his lower half and found a pair of clean boxers on his nightstand, probably set there by Gabriel when he got up.

Sam put on the storm gray boxers and saw Gabriel standing on the balcony, about ten feet from the foot of the bed. He smiled softly out how calm and peaceful his spouse looked as he watched the end of the sunrise.

Gabriel was wearing a shirt he got in Greece. It was red and was like a dress in the sense that it was tighter around his chest and had a lot of room left over for a pregnant belly. It was made of soft cotton, but the long sleeves were red lace. He was also wearing red stretch-pants with his name on it. Well, the Archangel Gabriel's name, which they found in Vatican City while looking for sweatshirts to cover his bump later. They smiled and bought one. Sam's were much longer than Gabe's.

Sam walked up behind his mate and wrapped his tanned arms around Gabriel's baby bump and kissed his neck gently.

"Good morning, Mr. Winchester."

Gabriel moved his head to give Sam more access.

"Good morning, Mr. Winchester. How did you sleep?"

"Would've been better if I could've woken up to your sweet addicting smile. Or maybe one of your sugary kisses. Or possibly the sound of thick-and-sweet-like-honey voice."

"Are you trying to sweet-talk me, Mr. Winchester?" Gabriel asked, turning around in Sam's arms and putting both hands up to Sam's cheeks.

"Absolutely, my beautiful wife."

"Well, it's working, my perfect husband," Gabriel said as he pulled Sam down into a kiss.

When they parted, Gabriel whispered, "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Gabriel."

Sam leaned down to kiss Gabriel just as they heard a faint scream.

Gabriel reached up and put an index finger to Sam's lips.

"Wh-"

"SH!" Gabriel paused and tilted his head downward and to the right, as if trying to hear something better. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, a girl screaming. It's not our business. And it's probably not important."

"Then why does it sound like it's coming from inside the room?"

The scream came again and Sam turned around.

"C-could it b-be..." Gabriel started as he made his way over to the bed and listened for it.

"It is definitely coming from this room," Sam said as he searched the room for the source.

"AHA!" Sam exclaimed as he pulled Gabriel's phone out of a pile of dirty clothes and towels.

Gabriel snatched the phone away and answered the call.

 _Lance?_

 _Yes._

 _You're on speaker. Why are you calling during my honeymoon?_

 _There's only one reason why I'd call you first especially in your last few days of pure bliss away from reporters and other things back here in Lebanon._

 _N-no. It c-can't be._

 _Yes. It's Annaliese._

 _When did it happen?_

 _An hour ago._

 _But the sun just came up here. It must be midnight where you are. Aren't the visiting hours over._

 _I've been paying to stay here._

 _How did it happen?_

 _I was just sitting there, holding her hand and-_

 _Stop. I don't want to hear the rest. It's my fault._

 _What are you talking about? She woke up._

 _WHAT?!_

 _Yeah, she woke up. Her fingers flinched in my hand and then she squeezed it back. Her eyes opened and she tried to say something._

 _What? What was it?_

 _A name. I don't know what it was. She said it then told me to call you and tell you._

 _WHAT EXACTLY DID SHE SAY?_

 _Something like Jean or John. Maybe there was a 'sh' in there. Then she said, "Caw cash. Call Gabe."_

 _OH MY GOD. She solved the hit and run. She was trying to say 'car crash'._

 _What?_

 _Did she maybe say Josh?_

 _Yeah! Yeah, that's it!_

 _Can you call your buddies at Juvie and ask if they or anyone in any correctional facilities have seen or heard of a Joshua Jackson. Please Lance?_

 _Who is he and can I kill him?_

 _He...uh...he was the one that beat me and tried to rape me. And if Annaliese is right, he hit our car._

 _Uh..the doctor just told me she lost consciousness again. He said just sit by her to see if she wakes up again and try not to stress her out. Apparently, it is normal to come out of a coma and lose consciousness again. If she gets it back, I'll ask about Josh._

 _Okay. But also ask your sources about Joshua Jackson and if he was released._

 _Will do._

 _I'm going to have the pilot get the jet ready. We'll be there soon, 'kay?_

 _Got it. See you soon, Mrs. Winchester._

 _Love you, Lance._

 _We will get that son of a bitch._

Gabriel hung up the phone and sat down on one of the lounge chairs.

"Okay, Gabe. I'll call the front desk and tell them we'll be checking out sooner rather than later. Then I will run our dirty clothes and towels down and get washed and dried. You take a shower and call the pilot and have him gather the team and get the private jet ready. I'll pack up the clean things and clean the room when I get finished with the other stuff."

Gabriel didn't look up but just nodded.

"Gabriel, we will catch him. He won't hurt Annie, George, Lance, or you ever again. He won't get anywhere near me. I'll kill him. He can't get you in Paris. You're safe here with me. Now please, take a shower and get dressed. Put on a baggy sweatshirt to cover the baby bump and your 'Gabriel' pants."

Gabriel finally spoke. "Okay, I will. But when we land, don't leave me alone. I don't feel safe going around without you to protect me. I love you."

Sam smiled and picked up the hotel phone.

Gabriel pulled off his clothes and walked naked into the shower.

They had put a stool in the large shower so Gabriel wouldn't have to stand for too long.

When he got out of the shower, Sam was gone and so were all the dirty towels and the entire bedspread.

Some of the discarded clothes were gone too. Clothes that had been hastily torn off after seeing the Eiffel Tower, or going on a date at a Parisian restaurant. Clothes that had been soaked after walking in the rain. Clothes that got paint on them after painting a picture to take home at the Louvre. Clothes that had been dirtied after walking through the Catacombs.

Gabriel put on the aforementioned clothes and stared at his phone. He opened Instagram and scrolled through the posts.

He took a picture of himself facing away from the Tower in the distance.

 _g-winchester_  
 _[picture]_

 _Hey my sweets! It's been a long three months. If you didn't know, my lil' Sammich and I got married right at the end of the school year and took the summer to tour some parts of Europe. We went to Greece and Italy. We're in France right now. The sun just came up a bit ago. We were going to leave in a few days but something came up and we're leaving now. My husband is getting everything ready for us to leave the hotel. But I need you Parisians or anyone who is nearby right now to do something. We're flying via my private jet to Lebanon, Kansas. We're using the Charles de Gaulle airports. Meet at Terminal 1 in two hours and show us some love. We're gonna need it. When we get back, it's going to be straight into business and getting things done. I'll update you guys a few more times but we can't really do much after we get back to Lebanon. Look forward to meeting you guys!_

Gabriel hit post and called the airport. Then he called the pilot.

He got to work packing up what he didn't have to bend over to grab. He packed all of the clothes from the dresser, closet, and shopping bags.

Sam burst in with a giant cart for clothes and linen.

He put all the dirty towels and clothes in the cart, gave Gabriel a quick kiss and a strawberry banana smoothie and ran back out the door.

Gabriel sat down on the couch and scrolled the comments of his post.

 _l1zbeth_luv Ohmygod you finally posted! I missed you. Me and my friends are big fans. ICANNOTBELIEVEYOUREINPARIS I live in Paris and I asked my mom if we could go and she freaked out! She loves you too. Im sure all the ladies do. and men. Im calling my friends and waking them the f!ck up 38m_

 _JessicaBear Uh ew. nobody cares about your personal problems wannabe. And they dont care about your jet. 32m_

 _s-winchester Damn you're hot. When did you have time to take this? TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF! JUST A LITTLE FANSERVICE! JK I LOVE YOU BABE 29m_

 _d-winchester SAM! YOU'RE SO GROSS. STOP. WE DON'T WANNA SEE HIM TAKE HIS SHIRT OFF. 28m_

 _c-winchester Dean, just because you only want to see me with my shirt off, doesn't mean other people want the same thing. Maybe Sam really likes his wife shirtless. You like your wife naked though. I would know. Hehe 27m_

 _d-winchester Damn straight 26m_

 _mMasters As my student, you look nice today. As my employee's wife, you look lovely today. As my friend, damn bich u look fine as hell! 24m_

 _nick-ppellegrinoboi He's a student?! At our school? MEG! Why wasn't I made aware? I would've called first dibs. 22m_

 _J-Mills-Mama You don't get first dibs on sh*t Nick. 22m_

 _s-winchester and he's mine *hiss* i'll bet my life on it 21m_

 _nick-ppellegrinoboi maybe just a kiss? 20m_

 _s-winchester no. i already claimed them all. *hisses louder* 19m_

 _itzcrowley-notfergus congrats on getting pu**y whipped 17m_

 _witchbitchrowena FERGUS! No need to use those words. 16m_

 _KevinFreakinSolo HAH! Get told by ur mom 15m_

 _moondoorqueenbitches And now Kevin's getting told by his wife 12m_

 _bobbysinger Congrats, sonny. Now get started on having a family. When you realize how hard it is, come find your school family. 9m_

 _ellen-harv ROBERT! Don't say that. They could have fun. 6m_

 _witchbitchrowena Don't rush the wee lads. 5m_

 _Chucklovesbooks deep, bobby. deep. 4m_

 _Kaleb-kun GABRIEL. AHHHHHHH. WHERE YOU BEEN AT? WhY yOu BeEn IgNoRiNg Me?! I miss you! Get your ass back to Kansas NOW 3m_

 _drake-n-joj-harvelle woah man. Who is Kaleb? 2m_

 _g-winchester I haven't been answering cuz im on my honeymoon. And only the female screaming of Lance's ringtone brought me to the phone. But hello Kaleb. Wassup? Got a boyfriend yet? 1m_

 _Kaleb-kun hehe gotta go! theyre callin me for dinner! luv u bye! 30s_

 _g-winchester it's like 1am in kansas 10s_

Gabriel turned off his phone and put it in his pocket.

* * *

By 8 AM, Sam had the room cleaned and everything packed.

Gabriel was enjoying breakfast in the café 10 floors down. He was sipping what was left of his strawberry banana smoothie and eating chocolate chip pancakes with blueberries and strawberries on top.

Sam walked up behind him and set down a kale smoothie.

"As if."

"Psh. Just drink it babe. It's good for you."

"I don't want the baby coming out looking like a goddamn head of lettuce."

"I knew you were gonna say that so I got you Naked juice."

"Green Machine?"

"Yes and strawberry banana. If you drink the smoothie."

Gabriel vacuumed up the pancakes in no time and started drinking the smoothie.

He tore off the lid and started chugging it.

Sam laughed as he slammed the empty cup on the table.

"Where?" Gabriel said breathlessly.

"Under your chair."

Gabriel looked under his chair and saw two jugs of juice.

"I love you so much. But you're carrying them. Are the things in the car?"

"Yep, and the car is surrounded in vultures."

"Wonderful. Grab the juice, we gotta go."

Sam grabbed the juices and walked alongside Gabriel to their car.

Sam put the juices in the trunk with their stuff and turned to Gabriel.

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Oh no! I forgot something!"

"What?"

"This."

Gabriel put his hand on the back of Sam's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Sam instantly opened his mouth to give him more access. Sam wrapped his long arms around his mate as they shared one last kiss in Paris.

Gabriel brought his other hand up to Sam's hair as he explored Sam's mouth with his tongue.

Gabriel pulled away from Sam and got in the car.

Sam blinked a few times in surprise until Gabriel cleared his throat.

"Come on, babe. We gotta get home and back to Annie. Also away from these reporters."

Sam got in the car and told the driver to drive away.

Once they got to the airport, they had about 50 minutes until they had to be on the jet.

* * *

When they walked into the first terminal, they heard a bunch of people start cheering.

Gabriel took off his sunglasses and grabbed Sam's hand.

Sam looked up from the floor and was shocked.

"H-hello my sweets! What a lovely turnout. Hope we didn't get you up too early. We have about 45 minutes till we need to leave. We can answer a few questions, but just raise your hands please. It'll all go much easier if this is organized."

"Babe, do you wanna sit down?"

"No! I mean, no thank you. I would just like to stay right here, with you."

Gabriel smiled his best attempt at a smile and said, "First question. You, in the front."

"I'm Lizbeth and my question is why didn't you post any pictures of the honeymoon or wedding?"

"Ah, yes. You were the first comment on my post. The reason is...we wanted to take a break from everything. I wanted to get away from everyone and everything. I didn't want to have to worry about what other people said about my personal life. I wanted to get away from school, from Lebanon, from Kansas, from all the drama, from all the responsibilities. Next! In the very back, in the black cocktail dress."

"My name is Lucy. Why are you going back early if you wanted to get away from drama and responsibilities?"

"Well, there is one responsibility that I will not give up. She's a person I won't just leave alone in her own thoughts and Hell for my own happiness. She's my best friend. Thank you, Lucy. How about the Beta in the aubergine shirt?"

"You two should kiss."

"That's not a question."

"I wasn't asking."

Gabriel shrugged and pulled Sam down for a kiss. It was sloppy, heated, and rushed.

"Ahem, next. The Omega in the bright pink shirt."

"Hello, I'm Brendan. My question is how did you two meet?"

There were some 'ooh's' and 'ah's' in the crowd and Gabriel looked up at Sam.

"He...I uh...w-well..."

"I saved Gabriel from an Alpha who did something very bad and we just kinda clicked. I took him to the hospital and back to my place since I wasn't going to leave him at a cheap motel. Don't worry guys, I took the couch. I didn't force him to do anything. But he uh..he told me he didn't want to be alone so I laid with him until he fell asleep. He's so cute when he's sleeping. He was really injured from the Alpha, so I had to protect him and help him. We also couldn't...*cough* for about a month. In the end, that still didn't stop us. Heh. Anyways, there is another reason behind getting married so quickly. But we'll always say it was because we loved each other at first sight."

"S-so that's h-how we met. How about the Alpha in the front?"

"Bonjour, I'm Jean. I wanted to know, what was the first thing you said to each other?"

"The first thing Sam said to me was," Gabriel put on his deepest voice, "You dropped your books."

"And the first thing he said to me was," Sam got on his knees and did puppy eyes. "I- my-my name is Gabriel."

"How about the guy in the suit and fedora?"

"The name's Dick. Dick Roman."

Sam clenched his teeth.

"How much do you know about your wife, Mr. Winchester?"

"What are you talking about?"

Gabriel was squeezing Sam's hand tightly.

"S-Sam, this is Richard, Adam's ex."

"Who is Adam?"

"M-Michael's fiancée."

"You're the only one of that scum family left alive. But you see, I know something you don't. Adam was outside when it happened. He forgot his wallet in the car and needed to grab it. So he's alive. And so is that baby."

"N-n-no. I-i-it can't be t-true."

"It is. His name is Zachariah Michael Roman and if you die, he is the heir to the Clemens fortune."

Sam let go of Gabriel's hand and waded through the crowd which easily parted.

Sam grabbed Dick Roman by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Easy there, kiddo. I've got a kid and a wife to take care of now. That's quite a grip you got there, though. You lift weights?"

"What are your intentions, Dickhead?"

"It's just Dick. My intentions are to either buy the Clemens company, or inherit it. There's only one way to inherit it now that you married the bitch."

Sam squeezed his throat harder. "Don't make me go to prison for killing you and don't call Gabe a bitch. You fucked up. You're in a crowd of his fans. People that love and care about him. And his husband. I punched a reporter because they said somethin' I didn't like. Now, I don't know if you know this, but everything that you utter is something I just can't find it in me to like. Oh, and if dare threaten my wife or her life again, it'll be the last thing you do."

Sam dropped Dick to the floor and let him catch his breath.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me!"

"It is, actually. You see, we're leaving. The fans aren't. THAT'S ALL FOLKS! We've got a plane to catch."

Sam grabbed Gabriel's hands as they hurried to get outside to the jet.

* * *

During the plane ride, Sam and Gabriel watched a movie and relaxed.

They sat on the couch and talked about who had what job.

"So, I'll go get groceries and come back to help unpack."

"Once we've at least got our suitcases in the front door we're going to the hospital."

When they fell asleep, they still had 7 hours till they landed.

* * *

 _Y'all can we just time-skip this shit? Yeah, we're gonna do that. ***7 hour time-skip***_  
"Gabe, wake up. We're about to land. How did sleep for seven hours?"

"It's a skill obtained when you get pregnant. Especially, five or six months into it."

Sam peppered Gabriel's face with butterfly kisses.

"Alright, I'm up. But just one more."

Gabriel kissed Sam's lips and sat up.

"I really think the bump is noticeable."

"Well I can carry you."

Sam picked Gabriel up and let Gabriel wrap himself around him.

As they walked through the airport, Sam held Gabriel's legs up and Gabriel kissed Sam's neck.

"So where does the jet go?"

"Back to its hangar. We don't just leave jets lying around. Would you like to come by the company building? It's a big ole skyscraper. My office is at the top. It has a bathroom, a bed, and couches. Also, a coffee machine."

"Not gonna be using that any time soon."

"Eh, it's whatever."

"What if I told you that I love you to the moon and back?"

"I'd be offended."

"What? Why?"

Gabriel looked up at Sam and adjusted his glasses. "Well, Pluto is a lot farther from Earth than the moon. It would only take a little bit to get the moon, but it would take about 37, 500 years to get past one light year as an average human. Take the distance Pluto is from us and see how many light years that is. You'd never get to Pluto and back in an average human lifespan. You'd have great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandchildren by the time you reached Pluto. Essentially, it would take more than 100 eternities to get there and back. It's like saying, I love you eternally."

Sam's jaw dropped and he kissed Gabriel hotly.

"What?"

"That was hot. I didn't know you knew that."

"Well, I love Pluto. I can't believe they turned it into a Dwarf planet."

"OH MY GOD! GABRIEL? IS THAT YOU?"

Gabriel perked up at the voice.

"Sam, is it Kaleb?"

He sighed and nodded.

"Put me down! I must go to him!"

"WE will go to him and then I'll put you down."

Sam walked to Kaleb, who was impatiently waiting.

When Gabriel's feet touched the floor, Kaleb crushed him in a hug.

"K-Kaleb...*wheeze* can't breathe"

"Oh...sorry. It's just been three months. I've missed you. Have you put on weight? I've put on weight. Muscle weight. Omega self-defense class. Not to mention, I'm a lifeguard. Got me a nice tan. It's earned me dates with Alphas. None of them were nice, or funny. They just wanted in my pants."

"We met a nice Alpha in Paris. Maybe you might want to meet him."

"Nice to see you, Sam. Hope you're treating him well."

"Ooh, very well. We went to the Vatican, the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower, the Colosseum, and so many other things. He even carried me places."

"It was tiring."

"But you were rewarded for it each time."

"More than once."

"Anyways, shall we get going? I'm a fill-in for Lance. However, Georgie is here. But I rode in front with him."

* * *

Sam and Gabriel walked outside and there were reporters everywhere.

"Ignore them, love. Both Kaleb and I will punch or tackle someone if they cross a line."

They got in the car that and drove away.

"Hello, Master. How's your day?"

"Wonderful, now that you're here. I see the car has been successfully repaired. All it took was three months and a lot of zeros."

"Yes, it was costly, but worth it. She's been resurrected to catch the killer."

"We have a lead on that, George. It's the man who almost raped me. Joshua Jackson."

"Call Arthur."

Gabriel flinched.

"Who is Arthur?"

"A connection I made by mistake. I wanted to get back at Michael for raping me for all those years so I hired a hit-man to beat and rape him. I met Arthur there, and he did it. He enjoyed it. An Alpha raped an Alpha."

"That's never happened before."

"My family was so embarrassed that there son was raped by his own kind, so they didn't tell anyone. Or even tell the authorities."

"SO WHY SHOULD WE CALL THIS ASSHOLE?!"

"Because, he can get a portfolio on Jackson and he can find and track him with it."

"Call him."

 _*click*_

 _Здравствуйте? Габриэль?_

 _This is Gabriel. I uh...need a favor._

 _Who?_

 _Joshua Miranda Jackson. Alpha, might be near Lebanon, Kansas. Goes to Lebanon High, recently arrested for assault, battery, and attempted rape. Probably released four months ago._

 _You want him dead? Want him just like Michael? You need to explain._

 _Find him. And I'd like him unharmed. For now. No need to alert the authorities._

 _Got a code-name for the situation?_

 _M-mercy._

 _SHIT. I'LL GET ON IT, RIGHT NOW. What the Hell did he do to you?_

 _Tried to rape me, assault and battery was me too. He hit one of my cars, injured Georgie and put my best friend in a coma._

 _I'll make sure he feels it._

 _One more thing, can you find out everything about Dick Roman?_

 _Not him. He's such a problem in this industry._

 _Why?_

 _He has lots of enemies, all of them want him dead. Not even Palantina could get him._

 _Wow. Do you guys know he's after me? Follow me and you've got him. But, I've gotta go now, uncle. Bye._

 _Congrats on your wedding Gabriel. And the little one._

 _*click*_

"How does he- wait...UNCLE?"

"He went into the assassination business and they disowned him. He has no right to the fortune."

"But you do. You can change it. You can change your own will so Dick will never get near the fortune."

"True, or we could wait four months."

"That works."

* * *

When they got home, Sam took his car to the store. Not 10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Gabriel smiled and walked to the door.

"You know, you didn't have to knock. You could have-"

" 'Ello, Poppet."

"N-no."

"Yes," Josh said, "Oh no, it's the big bad man! Oh no! Sammy, save me! I'm a helpless, fat bitch! He's gonna hurt me!"

"Well yes, why else would you be here? To reimburse me for the damages made to my car? Puh-LEASE. Those damages cost more than you'll ever be worth."

"Pushing it, poppet."

Gabriel tried to slam the door but Josh put his arm in the door.

"I went to Juvie. My cell mate taught me how to defend myself. After all, this was all your fault."

Gabriel tried to run Josh grabbed him and slammed the door and locked it.

"P-please..d-do you want money? I can pay you...just leave us!"

"I don't want your money, you silly bitch. I want your service. You see, an Omega's place is in the bedroom. Now, could you show me where your place is? This place is as big as my dick. I don't know where it starts or where it ends."

Gabriel scrambled to his feet and slowly climbed the stairs.

When they got to hall, he the door at the end of it was open and ran to close it but was stopped by Josh.

"What? Were you going to try to lock yourself in that room? Or is it something you don't people to see? Why don't we take a look-see...hmm?"

"No! Please!"

"I don't recall giving you a choice," Josh said, pulling a gun out from the back of his pants.  
Then Gabriel's phone went off five times.

"Gimme your phone."

Gabriel shakily handed him the phone.

Josh turned it on and looked at the notifications.

* * *

 _Sammy_  
 _They don't have egg-nog this time of year. Want me to just get chocolate milk?_

 _Lance_  
 _Where are you guys? She's showing more activity and she seems to be waking up again._

 _Georgie_  
 _Welcome back to the States, Master. Sorry it was for these reasons._

 _Arthur Ketch_  
 _Got the folder you asked for. I can have him in the facility in less than three hours. Mercy can commence and Mr. Jackson will pay._  
 _This the guy?_  
 _[picture]_

 _K_  
 _FORTUNE, FAME. MIRROR, VAIN. GONE INSANE. BUT THE MEMORY REMAAAAAAAAAAAINS._

* * *

"Heh, looks like Kaleb has good taste in music. Georgie seems nice. How's his head? I'm assuming Lance is talking about Annie. What a sad story. Awww...Sammy is so...ugh. What is this 'Arthur Ketch' talking about?"

"N-nobody...nothing."

"Well, I guess I we should take this to the bedroom."

Josh pulled Gabriel down to the end of the hallway and looked in the room.

"A crib, a changing table, a dresser...ooooooh! You're pregnant with teacher's kid? At least you did your job. Where is the bedroom? I just need to make a few adjustments to your 'nobody can hurt me' mindset."

Gabriel opened the door opposite to the nursery and pointed at their luxurious bedroom.

"Nice, did you pay for it all? Or did you sleep with Alphas to get this stuff?"

Gabriel didn't say anything.

"Very well then, let's hurry this along."

Josh shoved Gabriel into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"Get on the bed and lay on your stomach."

"I c-can't...th-the baby."

"I don't care. I didn't come here to listen to you complain about what happens when you're too greedy for Alpha dick."

Gabriel reluctantly laid down on his stomach and swore to himself that he would make Josh suffered if the baby got hurt during this.

"Good slut. Now, excuse me while I undress you. Would you like your shirt on or off?"

"On."

"Okay. Now I'm gonna take your pants and underwear off and you're not gonna make a sound, okay whore?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

Josh pulled down Gabriel's pants and boxers and paused for a second.

"Ah yes. Where we left off last time. This time, we won't be interrupted. Oh, I almost forgot. Rope, to tie your hands up."

Josh tied Gabriel's hands behind his back.

"I do hope you won't make a sound."

Gabriel closed his and tried to stop the tears as he heard Josh's buckle come undone, and a zipper being pulled down.

"Sorry if you wanted me to remove my pants completely, but I really can't stay. I won't have time to pull up my pants and get out when I'm done with you."

Josh spread Gabriel's legs and took a look at what the Omega had to offer.

"Since you're pregnant, I'll be polite and NOT take the backdoor," Josh cackled as he lined himself up and pushed in roughly.

* * *

Sam was whistling as he carried plastic grocery bags food to the front door. He went to twist the knob and found it locked. He fished his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Gabriel tried to scream but only got out, "SAM! HELP-" before Josh covered his mouth.

Josh pulled up his pants, put his right foot on Gabriel's back, and aimed his gun at Gabriel's head.

"Don't say anything."

After hearing Gabriel scream, Sam dropped the groceries and ran up the stairs.

"GABRIEL? ARE YOU OKAY?"

He saw the bedroom door was shut and went to open it.

Sam found that it was locked and kicked it open.

The window was open and Gabriel was laying on the bed half-naked.

He ran over to his mate and pulled up his boxers and pants. He untied the rope as qickly as he could.

Gabriel rolled over and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Gabriel? Are you okay? Did he-?"

Gabriel just ignored him. He continued to the nursery and sat in the corner of the fairly empty room, crying.

"Gabriel! Please, say something. You're scaring me. I need to know what happened."

"H-he d-d-didn't. I-I m-mean, y-you c-could s-say h-he d-d-did. H-he was in m-me, b-but h-he d-didn't..."

"I'm sorry I left you alone. I even promised at the airport that I wouldn't leave you by yourself.

"Th-that's not all. H-he uh...he knows. He knows about the baby."

"So? Everyone was bound to find out eventually."

"Dick Roman. He thinks his step-kid is the heir. If he finds out that I'm pregnant with the actual heir, he'll kill me and the baby."

"Oh. Yeah, that's worse. Wait, how would Dick Roman ever find out?"

"Josh will go to the press and tell them all about the nursery and how I'm pregnant. Just to screw with me."

"Then we give the press a reason not to listen to him."

"What?"

"Surely they wouldn't want to listen to a corpse."

"Call Ketch and tell him it has escalated to a code Reaper of the Abyss."

"Okay."

TBC


End file.
